The Woman With No Name
by Fairytailfanatic247
Summary: It's strange to see a woman wielding a sword and shield. Then again, the woman with no name is not thought of as a woman at all. When Catelyn Stark asks for help capturing an imp, the unnamed woman accepts without pause. What will she find in the tiny man accused of murder and attempted murder?
1. The Recruit

My story starts long ago. I do not know when or where I was born, but I know I was raised by a mute woman. We lived in a wooded area on the outskirts of a small village. The woman taught me how to defend myself as I grew older. People in the village taught me how to speak as I conducted business with them. The woman often sent me to the village to sell the rare plants that grew around our home. With the money, I purchased food and cloth to bring home. The woman would then teach me how to make my own clothing.

When I was in my mid-teens, according to the woman, she started teaching me how to make trousers. I was confused. Why was she having me make men's clothing for myself. She then started to train me how to fight with a sword. I did not know she was doing this when we started play fighting with sticks. I got pretty good. Then one day she decided to cut my chestnut hair short, and bound my chest. I tried to understand what the purpose was. Why make me look like a boy? I soon found out when I heard about the leading family of the village recruiting men for the local army.

I cried so much the day I joined. I did not want to leave the home I knew my whole life. I did not even have a name. I had always been called 'girl' or 'boy'. How was I going to converse with people when they have nothing to really call me? The woman pushed me out the door with tears streaming down her cheeks. At that moment, I knew she would not have sent me to join the local army if she did not think it was best for me.

I had to earn every man's respect, especially once they found out I was actually a woman. I had to fight off a couple grabby hands, but it was nothing I could not handle. I spent years with these men. I trained with them. They called me 'woman', and started talking about me to newcomers as 'The Woman With No Name'. It was all in good fun. I did not mind it. We were sent out to fight in a few battles and many men were lost. Many of my friends died for reasons I hoped were good and just. Eventually my heart hardened enough to not make new friendships. Now 'The Woman With No Name' became a feared entity. I poured all of my anger and heartache into my fighting. My demeanor was off-putting to any new recruits. I was then put in charge of training the newcomers. I have helped many a man learn how to fight and respect the women around them.

After a certain battle I felt was unjust, I asked the head family to be discharged. They tried to refuse, but I told them that I would leave anyway. They did not wish to lose me, but they did not wish to have me on their bad side. I became a mercenary. The only difference between me and the other mercenary men for hire was my ethical duty to myself. I would set up a meeting with the person hiring me. I would decide of their cause was just, and if so I would help them. I would refuse if I felt the cause was unjust, and I have disappointed many a man that way. But, I do not care what they think.

Now, I am in my late twenties or early thirties, if the woman who raised me is to be believed. I currently sit in the same tavern Inn as Catelyn Stark. She's trying to hide her identity, but I know her very well. Her father has hired me many times. My focus on Lady Stark is broken when the tavern door is opened and few men walk in, including a short man from a family whom has tried to hire me many times. I roll my eyes and smirk as Tyrion Lannister walks in and asks for a room. The innkeeper tells the small man that all the rooms are full. The Lannister man then offers a man gold for his room, which is accepted. The dwarf walks farther into the tavern and spots Lady Stark.

"Lady Stark!" He says loudly. "What an unexpected pleasure." She looks at the small man as he continues. "I was sorry to have missed you at Winterfell." Many of the patrons and the Innkeeper start making a fuss over Lady Stark being here. She stands from her table and removes the cloth draped atop her head so everyone can see her now.

"I was still Catelyn Tully the last time I stayed here." She speaks. There is a pause before she continues. "You, ser," She says to a man across the room from her. "Is that the Black Bat of Harrenhal I see embroidered on your coat?" She asks him as she walks to the center of the floor. The man stands up proudly.

"It is, my lady." He confirms.

"And is Lady Whent a true and honest friend to my father, Lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun?" She asks him.

"She is." The man answers simply. She then switches her attention to another man in the room.

"The Red Stallion was always a welcome sight at Riverrun." She states. A man stands up as she continues. "My father counts Jonas Bracken amongst his oldest and most loyal bannermen."

"Our lord is honored by his trust." The man speaks.

"I envy your father all his fine friends, Lady Stark." Tyrion says. "But, I don't quite see the purpose of this." My smirk grows. I know exactly what she is doing. Tyrion must have done something awful to cause Lady Stark to risk war with the Lannisters. She then turns to another man behind her to her left.

"I know your sigil as well," She walks over to the man as he stands from his table. "The Twin Towers of Frey. How fares your lord, ser?"

"Lord Walder is well, my lady." The man starts. "He asked your father for the honor of his presence on his 90th nameday. He plans to take another wife." I hear Tyrion scoff at the mans words. Then, Lady Stark turns to me.

"It is fortuitous that I have run into 'The Mercinary Woman With No Name' on this day." She speaks. I slowly stand from my seat as I hear many gasps from the room. "I know you have no sigil, but you have helped my father and family many a time."

"It was an honor to do so, my lady." I answer. She then turns back to the tiny man in the middle of the room.

"This man," She says as she points to Tyrion. "Came into my house as a guest, and there conspired to murder my son." My face scrunches up. I have known Tyrion since the first time his family tried to hire me. He is a vile being, but I don't believe murder is his preferred sin. "A boy of 10. In the name of King Robert and the good lords you serve, I call upon you to seize him and help me return him to Winterfell to await the King's justice." Many men draw their swords and point them at the small man. I stare at Tyrion, trying to find the murderous intent in his eyes. To be quite honest, Tyrion was the only Lannister I even remotely like. Don't think me a fool. I trust no Lannister, but Tyrion's sins are not those of his father or siblings.

One of the men throws a burlap sack over the short man's head and binds his wrists with rope. They take his fur cape as they lead him outside. Catelyn turns to me and sees my sword still on my belt.

"I am truly sorry to put you on the spot, but I feel as if I will need your help in this." She tells me as she comes closer. "We will be bringing him to my sister."

"I know he is a Lannister, and you are a Stark, but I need more proof to convict a man of murder." I inform her. "You know this, my lady."

"I do." She says. "The dagger used by the man sent to kill my son was proven to be that of Tyrion Lannister's." She tells me. I chuckle slightly. She looks to me in shock.

"However incriminating that sounds," I start. "It means nothing. With all due respect, my lady, why would he give his own dagger to the man whom would commit the crime? It would draw the attention straight to him. It makes no sense to me, Lady Stark."

"At least come with me." She implores. "I'll find a way to prove it to you for sure." I look into the woman's eyes. She truly believes Tyrion did this. Either way, the truth must be found.

"I will accompany you, but I will not choose sides until I am sure of his guilt or innocence." A smile breaks across Lady Stark's face.

"Thank you." She then looks to the door. "Go get your armor and meet us by the stables." She says.

"You must have forgotten, my lady, fore it was long ago." She looks at me in question. "I do not wear armor. All I need is my sword, shield, and horse." She looks a bit shocked by my words, making me smile. "Armor will just slow me down. I'm light on my feet, and I have had no need for a chest plate yet." I bow my head to her and walk past her, out the door, and to the stables. The men have already secured Tyrion on his horse. "Well, well, well, Tiny Man, what have you gotten yourself into now?" I say loud enough for him to hear. He chuckles before responding.

"I guess I've conspired to murder a Stark, Trixie." That's what he always calls me. I guess it's a derogatory term for a single woman of my age range, but it's the closest I have to an actual name.

"Perhaps, but the truth will be found if I have anything to do with it." I say as I hop up on my horse. His color matches my hair, which I keep short for strategic purposes. "I can tell you that for sure." I say with a smile.

"Oooo! I feel so secure now." He replies with sarcasm.

"You should." I speak. "I'm the only person in this group that feels you have even a slight chance of being innocent of this." I finish in all seriousness as Lady Stark arrives at the stable. Once she is on her horse I grab the reigns of Tyrion's, and our journey begins.

A/N: Well, I just started watching GoT and I am hooked. I have not read the books, so this story will just concern the show and how the events happen in the TV series. For some reason, I connected immediately with Tyrion. I'm just a normal girl with a loving family. There are no incestuous twins in said family. I guess the only thing is that I am a natural blonde. Anyway, thank you for reading. I hope you like my OC. I hope she fits well into the rest of the series. Comment on this chapter and tell me what you think. I love reading comments. I can't wait to see them.


	2. The Vale

As we travel I stay quiet. I hear Lady Stark talking about going back to Winterfell. I could hear her all the way at the back of the pack. Tyrion didn't even try to talk to me. I think he's trying to figure out if we're really going back to Winterfell. It is not as cold in The Vale, which is where we are actually heading. One of our stops is in a spot I believe to be foolish, strategically. The Eastern Road is almost completely surrounded by high ground and boulders to hid behind. The hill tribes and Shadowcats are dangerous here. I get off my horse and make sure he is not going to wander off before securing Tyrion's horse. One of the men lifts the tiny man from his horse, and sets him on the ground with a grunt. I step up behind Tyrion as Catelyn Stark speaks.

"Remove his hood." I do the honors and throw it to the man whom removed Tyrion from his horse. The man with the instrument began to play and sing.

"On that eve, the captive Imp downwards from his horse did limp." I roll my eyes and lightly nuge Tyrion towards Lady Stark. "No more would he preen and primp in garb of red and gold."

"Not my type of music, so knock it off song boy." I glare at him. "Keep your lyrics in your own head." The man is taken aback as my attention returns to Lady Stark and Tyrion.

"This isn't the Kingsroad." Tyrion starts. "You said we were riding to Winterfell."

"I did..." Catelyn replies. "Often and loudly." A smirk makes its way to my face.

"Very wise." Tyrion answers back. "They'll be out in droves, looking for me in the wrong place." He turns in a circle trying to make sense of his surroundings. "Word's probably gotten to my father by now. He'll be offering a handsome reward. Everyone knows a Lannister pays his debts. Would you be so good as to untie me?" He slightly raises his bound hands.

"I don't believe that's likely, Tiny Man." I say.

"Why not?" He asks as if it were the simplest thing to understand. "Am I going to run?" I scoff.

"I would hope not. You'd be as good as dead." I reply.

"Exactly, the hill tribes would kill me for my boots." He confirms.

"Unless a Shadowcat ate you first." I chuckle.

"Shadowcats and hill tribes are the least of your concerns." Lady Stark says in a stern voice.

"Ah. The Easter Road." Tyrion finally caught on to where we are. "We're going to the Vale. You're taking me to your sister's to answer for my imagined crimes. Tell me, Lady Stark, when was the last time you saw your sister?"

"Five years ago." She answers.

"She's changed." Tyrion tells her. "She was always a bit touched, but now you might as well kill me here."

"I am not a murderer, Lannister." She says.

"Neither am I!" He tries to deffend himself. "I had nothing to do with the attempt on your son's life."

"At least one woman here believes those words." Lady Stark says, looking to me. "But, the dagger found,-"

"What sort of imbecile arms an assassin with his own blade?" Tyrion deffends once again.

"Exactly what I said, my lady." I speak.

"Should I gag him?" The white haired man asks.

"Why? Am I starting to make sense?" Tyrion asks them in at tone of voice raising in anger. Suddenly a loud thump and some musical notes sound. I look to the musician. He's been hit by something. We all look around to see some men hurling rocks at us. I run back to my horse to grab my sword and shield. I feel much more calm with the metal weapon in my hand. I charge the rocks and sink my blade into one of the attackers. Blood spatters on my face and clothing. Good thing I wear dark colors. I look around for the next attacker and see one charging at me. I shove the man back with my shield and run him through. I kick him off of my blade just in time to react to one of them running up behind me. That man shares the same fate as the others this blade has come across. I deffeat a few more before it's all over.

I look around and see no enemy standing, but we have lost many men ourselves. I make my way down to our smaller group. It's just me, Tyrion, Lady Stark, The white haired man, the musician, one of the men Tyrion had been traveling with at the tavern, and a few other men. As I get closer I hear Tyrion and the man he was traveling with.

"You need a woman." The man says to Tyrion. "Nothing like a woman after a fight." I see Tyrion look my way.

"I'm willing if she is." The Tiny Man says as both of them laugh.

"Not on your life, Tiny Man." I call out as I smile at him.

"You sure?" Tyrion asks in jest. "I hear I'm quite good at pleasing a woman." I shake my head and chuckle to myself as I go over to Lady Stark.

"Are you alright, my lady?" I ask her.

"I'm fine." She speaks in a shaky voice, but she smiles.

Eventually we all mount our horses and ride off towards the Vale once more. I continue to ride next to Tyrion. Mostly silence is heard until we are met by Knights of the Vale. The leader begins addressing Lady Stark.

"You are far from home, Lady Stark." The man says.

"To whom do I speak?" She asks him.

"Ser Vardis Egan, Knight of the Vale." He answers. "Is Lady Arryn expecting your visit?"

"There was no time to send word." Lady Stark tells him.

"May I ask, my lady, why he is with you?" The Knight asks, gesturing towards Tyrion.

"That's why there was no time." Lady Stark repeats. "He is my prisoner."

"He doesn't look like a prisoner." The Knight says commenting on Tyrion's wrists being free of binding. I was going to say something, but Lady Stark beat me to it.

"My sister will decide what he looks like." Lady Stark's words stop the Knight from speaking more than he has to.

"Yes, my lady. She will at that." The Knight then turns his men around and they serve as an escort all the way to see Lady Arryn.

"The Eyrie." I hear Tyrion say. "They say it's impregnable."

"Give me ten good men and some climbing spikes" Tyrion's traveling partner starts. "I'll impregnate the bitch." I laugh and both men look my way.

"I don't understand how you could possibly impregnate anything." I start. "You have such a small foot size for a man of your height." Tyrion joins me in my laughter.

"I like you." The Tiny Man comments. Finally we make it to the Eyrie and dismount. We are then led to where Lady Arryn is. I guide Tyrion to the center of the large room, and stand to his right. Lady Stark stands to the left, a bit further away. I almost cringe at the woman as she nurses her son. I cringe at that because the boy seems too old to be doing so. I can see her panic as her eyes come across Tyrion.

"You bring him here without permission?" Lady Arryn asks her sister. "You pollute my home with his presence?" She looks down at the boy continuing to nurse as his mother speaks to him. "Your aunt has done a bad thing, Robin, a very bad thing. You remember her don't you?" She asks the boy as he pulls away from his mother's breast. The boy looks to Lady Stark without saying a word. "Isn't he beautiful? And strong too. Jon knew it." Lady Arryn says. Tyrion was right. She does seem a bit touched. I look over to Lady Stark, and I see Tyrion do the same. "His last words were 'The seed is strong'. He wanted everyone to know what a good, strong boy his son would grow up to be." I look back to the woman speaking, and I am confused. How did we end up on the topic of her son? "Look at him, the lord of all the Vale." She looks to her son with a proud expression.

"Lysa," Lady Stark calls to her sister to get her attention. "You wrote me about the Lannisters, warning me-"

"To stay away from them!" Lady Arryn interrupts. "Not to bring one here!"

"Mommy?" The boy finally speaks. "Is that the bad man?" I know he's talking about Tyrion.

"It is." His mother confirms. The boy lets out a strange laugh.

"He's little." I fight the urge to roll my eyes at the boy's observation.

"He's Tyrion the Imp of House Lannister." Lady Arryn clarifies. "He killed your father. He murdered the hand of the King!"

"Oh, did I kill him, too?" Tyrion speaks out. "I've been a very busy man."

"You will watch your tongue!" Lady Arryn shouts. "These men are Knights of the Vale. Every one of them loved Jon Arryn. Every one of them would die for me."

"Well, I happen to have the Woman with no Name on my side." He glances up to me and I glare daggers at him. How dare he say such a thing. I look up to Lady Arryn.

"I am not on anyone's side, my lady, I only wish to find the truth." She just stares at me in awe. She's probably wondering why I am even remotely trusting the word of a Lannister.

"Even so," Tyrion adds. "If any harm comes to me, my brother Jaime will see that they do."

"You can't hurt us!" The boy shouts suddenly from his mother's side as he jumps up from the chair. "No one can hurt us here! Tell him mommy! Tell him!" Lady Arryn calms her son down enough for him to sit back down with her.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, my sweet boy." She says. "He's just trying to frighten us. Lannisters are all liars. No one will hurt my baby."

"Mommy?" The boy speaks again. "I want to see the bad man fly." The boy's words confuse me. What is he taking about?

"Perhaps you will, my little love." Lady Arryn tells him.

"This man is my prisoner!" Lady Stark shouts in a stern tone. "I will not have him harmed."

"Ser Vardis," Lady Arryn says. "My sister's guest is weary. Take him down below so he can rest." Tyrion and Lady Stark share a look. "Introduce him to Mord." The Knight grabs Tyrion's collar and drags him off. I turn my attention back to Lady Arryn.

"My lady, I ask that you allow me to guard the Lannister's door." I say as I bow my head in respect to her.

"Why do you wish to protect a man such as he?" She asks me.

"Truthfully, my lady, I do not trust Lannisters. I've turned down many jobs they've offered that would make me rich beyond my wildest dreams." I start. "But I believe in proof. If I am given no definitive proof of whom committed the crime I cannot in good conscience convict them in my own mind, even a Lannister." There is a pause before she gestures for me to follow the Knight roughly escorting the dwarf. "Thank you, my lady."

"Try not to let Mord see you. He's very sensitive about his territory down by the cells." She tells me. I nod and catch up with Lannister and Ser Vardis. I see Tyrion get handed off to a fat man then thrown into a room from down the hall. The fat man says something to him before shutting to door and walking down another hallway. Once the man was out of sight, I rush to the door of the cell.

"Look where your mouth has led you now, Little Lord Lannister." I chuckle, trying to look through the small barred window of the door. Tyrion is sitting on the floor against the wall, and I notice something before he can comment on my new name for him. "Why is it brighter in there than where I am?"

"It seems they've taken an entire wall out.' He answers me. "What are you doing here?"

"What of the view?" I ask, ignoring his own question.

"It would be nicer if I weren't in a cell, Trixie." I can hear the anger and panic in his voice. "Again I ask, what are you doing here?"

"I asked Lady Arryn if I could guard your door."

"Why?"

"So you can listen while I lose my chastity to the fat man." I laugh.

"What?" He seems upset. "I thought I was going to help you with that." I hear the smirk in his voice.

"We'll see, Little Lord. We'll see." I tease as I lean my back on the locked cell door. "I just have to make sure the fat man doesn't spot me down here."

"Hey, you!" I look down the hallway to see the fat man, Mord.

"He's spotted me. I must go, my lord." I say. "I'll see you soon, Tiny Man. Hopefully alive." With that, I run down another hallway, hoping to escape Mord.


	3. The Trial

A few days go by and I start to talk to Tyrion's traveling friend, Bronn. He tried to get flirty with me, but nothing came of it. We're more friendly now than we had been. We also sparred to pass the time. He was surprised after our first sparring session. He didn't think I would be as good as really was. I think a tinge of respect appeared in his face the last time.

As we eat our mid-day meal we get news that Tyrion has decided to confess his 'crimes' to the Lady Arryn and her court. Bronn and I stick to the back of the room. He leans his side against the pillar I am leaning back on. I feel as though Tyrion can defend himself at this point. He doesn't need any help from me. Plus, once this is all over, I'll be leaving Lady Starks company. I need to find my next paying job. Bronn and I agreed to ride to the closest town then go our separate ways however this turns out. The room fills. Lady Arryn and her son sit atop the throne. The boy starts taping his dagger against the metal of the throne as everyone quiets down.

"You wish to confess your crimes?" Lady Arryn speaks.

"Yes, my lady." Tyrion answers. The tone of his voice sounds a bit off to me. "I do, my lady." Lady Arryn turns to look at her sister, standing next to the throne.

"The Sky Cells always break them." She then turns back to Tyrion. "Speak, Imp. Meet your Gods as an honest man." There is a long pause. Only the howling of the wind can be heard.

"Where do I begin, my lords and ladies?" Tyrion breaks the silence. "I'm a vile man," True. "I confess it. My crimes and sins are beyond counting." I guess that could be true. "I have lied and cheated," Truth again. "Gambled and whored." More truth. "I'm not particularly good at violence, but I'm good at convincing others to do violence for me." There is a shake in his voice, but I can tell it is a façade. "You want specifics, I suppose." I smirk at the little game he is about to play. "When I was seven I saw a servant girl bathing in the river. I stole her robe. She was forced to return to the castle, naked and in tears. If I close my eyes, I can still see her tits bouncing." Gasps escape most of the court while I try to hold back a laugh. I hope he lives through all of this. it would be a shame for the Lannisters to lose the one member of their family with any sense of humor. Sure, it's vulgar to some, but I find it very entertaining. "When I was ten, I stuffed my uncle's boot with goat shit. When confronted with my crime, I blamed a squire. Poor boy was flogged and I escaped justice." Okay, that was not as humorous, but they can't all be funny. "When I was twelve, I milked my eel into a pot of turtle stew." More gasps from the court. And again, I had to keep my hand over my mouth to keep my laughter in. This is more of a man's type of humor, but I've worked with men most of my life. I guess some things rubbed off on me. "I flogged the one-eyed snake. I skinned my sausage. I made the bald man cry," He gestures what the words describe, and I had to turn away to try and keep my composure. I see Bronn with a growing smile on his face. "Into the turtle stew, which I do believe my sister ate. At least I hope she did." I try to take deep breaths to calm myself, but an image of the Queen eating that turtle stew made it extremely hard. "I once brought a jackass and a honeycomb into a brothel-"

"Silence!" Lady Arryn shouts as she stands from the throne. I turn back to see the boy stand up next to his mother.

"What happened next?" The boy asks. His mother makes him sit back down.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lady Arryn asks.

"Confessing my crimes." Tyrion answers.

"Lord Tyrion," Lady Stark speaks. "You are accused of hiring a man to slay my son Bran in his bed. And of conspiring to murder my sister's husband, Lord Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King."

"Oh, I'm very sorry." Tyrion speaks. "I don't know anything about all that."

"You've had your little joke." Lady Arryn speaks in a stern tone. "I trust you enjoyed it." She looks over to the fat man whose territory is the Sky Cells. "Mord, take him back to the dungeon. But this time, find a smaller cell with a steeper floor."

"Is this how justice is done in the Vale?" Tyrion starts to defend himself. "You accuse me of crimes, I deny them, so you throw me into a cell to freeze and starve? Where is the King's justice? I am accused and demand a trial!" The people of the court murmur to themselves and the people around them.

"If you're tried and found guilty, then by the King's own laws you will pay with your life." Lady Arryn tells him.

"I understand the law." Tyrion responds.

"We have no executioner in the Eyrie." Lady Arryn speaks. "Life is more elegant here." She turns to her left. "Open the Moon Door." Two men go to a large wheel. They both began turning the large wheel and rumbling sounds from the floor in front of Tyrion. Wind rushes up the opening, blowing around Tyrion's golden locks. "You want a trial, my lord Lannister. Very well. My son will listen to whatever you have to say, and you will hear his judgement. Then you will leave, by one door or the other." I don't believe that's fair. The boy already wants to see the Tiny Man 'fly'.

"No need to bother Lord Robin." Tyrion speaks once again. "I demand a trial by combat." The people of the court laugh at his words. I just look to him in shock. Lady Stark and Lady Arryn share a look.

"You have that right." Lady Arryn tells Tyrion. Many men offer to be her champion until Robin shouts out.

"Make the bad man fly!" The boy shouts.

"Ser Vardis," Lady Arryn speaks to the Knight. "You're quiet. Don't you want to avenge my husband?" He kneels before he speaks.

"With all my heart, my lady. But, the Imp is half my size. It would be shameful to slaughter such a man and call it justice."

"Agreed." Tyrion speaks.

"You demanded a trial by combat." Lady Arryn speaks.

"Now I demand a champion." Tyrion responds. "I have that right, same as you."

"My lady," Ser Vardis speaks as he stands from his kneeled position. "I will gladly fight the Imp's champion for you."

"I wouldn't be too glad, Ser." Tyrion tells him. "I name my brother, Jaime Lannister." I cringe at the name. In fact either one of the twin Lannisters give me the creeps. The people of the court begin to whisper about the man whom Tyrion named.

"The Kingslayer," Lady Arryn speaks. "Is hundreds of miles from here."

"Send a raven for him." Tyrion tells her. "I'm happy to wait."

"The trial will be today." Lady Arryn says. Tyrion turns to the court.

"Do I have a volunteer?" He asks. I pause as the court laughs, hoping someone will help him before I volunteer myself. "Anyone?" I look over my shoulder at Bronn. He looks back at me and smiles. "Anyone?"

"I think we can assume that no one is willing-" As Lady Arryn speaks I go to step forward, but I feel a hand on my shoulder. Bronn stops me as he steps forward to interrupt her grace.

"I'll stand for the dwarf." The man says. Everyone looks his way. "The Woman With No Name was about to volunteer, but I wouldn't be able to see an unfair fight such as that, no matter how talented Ser Vardis is." I chuckle at his words. Tyrion looks back at us with a smile. Lady Arryn and Lady Stark do not look pleased in the slightest.

"Very well." Lady Arryn speaks. "The trial by combat will ensue on this very spot after the mid-day meal. Mord, bring the prisoner back to his cell. Allow his champion and the Woman With No Name to talk with him before the trial." The fat man drags Tyrion to the dungeon and Bronn and I follow. We eat our lunch with the Tiny Man, share jokes and laughter, and silently I pray for everything to work out the way it's supposed to.

Soon, the time comes. Mord leads us back to the location of the trial. I stand next to Tyrion in the back of the room. Bronn steps forward. He's handed his sword and offered a shield, which he rejects, as the Moon Door is opened again. There is a pause before Robin, the boy, yells out.

"Fight!" As the battle ensues I pray, mouthing the words. Ser Vardis attacks Bronn, and my friend backs up the stairs only to jump over the railing to get out of a tight corner.

"Stand and fight, coward!" Lady Arryn yells. Bronn kicks over a candle stand onto the stairs as Ser Vardis walks down them. He steps over the stand. As he attacks Bronn again, backing the him up to the Moon Door hole. I hold my breath as my friend is almost pushed in. Bronn pushes back at Ser Vardis. The fight continues, upper hand going back and forth between the two men. Bronn draws Ser Vardis's blood first, and Tyrion cheers next to me. "Enough, Ser Vardis!" Lady Arryn calls to her champion. "Finish him!" She seems a bit worried. Ser Vardis goes on the attack once again. Bronn ends up drawing even moor blood from the Knight. Said Knight continues to try and fight only to be tripped by Bronn. He pushes the shield away from the fallen man. Ser Vardis tries to defend himself only to have Bronn catch his arm and look up at Lady Arryn. He raises his sword and the court shouts at him to have mercy. Bronn brings down his sword on Ser Vardis's neck, killing him. Blood pours out and Bronn throws the vanquished Knight through the Moon Door opening. He watches the man fall before looking up at the Lady Arryn. Then he looks back at us. Tyrion thanks him with a nod, and I smile. Bronn returns my smile as the boy speaks from the throne.

"Is it over?" Robin asks his mother.

"You don't fight with honor." Lady Arryn sneers at Bronn.

"No." Bronn replies as Tyrion holds his wrists out to remind her grace of what must be done. "He did." Bronn points down the hole. My friend walks over to Tyrion and I as the Tiny Man turns to Mord. The fat man removes the shackles, then Tyrion walks over to Lady Catelyn and the white haired man with her.

"Can I make the little man fly now?" Robin asks.

"Not this little man." Tyrion answers him as Bronn and I share a quick hug. "This little man is going home. I believe you have something of mine." He asks the white haired man. Lady Catelyn nods sadly in approval causing the white haired man to toss Tyrion his money purse. He catches it easily then bows to Lady Stark and Lady Arryn. With that he walks past Bronn and I. I bow my head to the court before following him out. I see Tyrion toss the money purse to Mord. "A Lannister always pays his debts." The three of us walk out of the court and to the stables.

A/N: My OC was not in this chapter too much, but I wanted to show more of her personality. She's neutral, but to defend what she believes to be right she would have volunteered to be Tyrion's champion. It also shows that she can make a friend out of anyone, even someone like Bronn. What do you think so far? I love reading comments and reviews. I can't wait to read them.


	4. The Meetings

I ended up being the only one allowed to ride my horse away from the Eyrie, so I follow behind the two men as they start walking. We have to travel back the way we came. We've been traveling for a couple days now and I haven't even seen anyone from the hill tribes. As I zone out I begin to hum a tune. I used to hear the women, from the town I lived near in my youth, sing it to their children. I start thinking about that town. I start to hear someone whistling along with the melody I was humming. I grow silent and stop my horse.

"What are you doing?" I ask the Tiny Man whistling. Both men stop and look back at me.

"I figured I'd join in on your little tune." He answers.

"Well, stop it." I say in a stern tone. "You're making it seem upbeat and joyous. It's supposed to be a lullaby."

"From where?" Bronn asks.

"From where I grew up." I say, looking down at the reigns in my hands. "I don't remember the name of the little village. It's so small, neither one of you probably know it. Anyway, we should probably stop making this much noise. There are hill tribes all around here. We haven't seen one yet, but make no mistake Little Lord Lannister, they're out there. This is their territory. They know how to hide." With that I walk forward. The two men part to make room for me too pass between them, and I ride ahead.

Tyrion POV

I watch as that Trixie rides her chestnut colored steed ahead of us. The fire in her has done something to me inside. If I were to wed any type of woman, it should be a woman like that. She can hold her own in battle, she doesn't need anything except her steed, sword, and shield. She doesn't sacrifice her beliefs for gold, and she won't let anyone take advantage of her. As Bronn and I begin to walk and catch up with her, I begin to whistle the same tune again.

"Will you shut up?" Bronn asks from next to me. "That woman is right about the hill tribes, you know."

"If I'm going to die, it may as well be with her song in my heart." I tell him.

"I should just take her and your food and leave you here." Bronn suggests. "Eh? What would you do then?"

"Starve, most likely."

"You don't think I'll do it, do you?" The tall man says. I stop in my tracks and Bronn stops with me.

"What do you want, Bronn?" I ask. "Gold? Women? Golden women? Stick with me and you'll have them all," I look ahead and begin to walk once again. "For as long as I'm around and not for a moment longer." I hear Bronn's footsteps behind me. "But you knew that. That is why you so valiantly took up arms to defend my honor, and keep the woman from doing so."

"Fair enough." The man says. "But don't go looking for me to bend the knee and 'my lord' you every time you take a shit. And I know she won't either. I'm not your toady and I'm not your friend."

"Though I would treasure your friendship and hers, I'm mainly interested in both of your facilities to murder." I tell him. "And if the day ever comes when you're tempted to sell me out, remember this: whatever their price, I'll beat it. I like living." Then I go back to my whistling.

The Woman's POV

We find a good place to make camp for the night and Bronn hunts down a goat for us to eat. Bronn and I split the watches of the night, knowing Tyrion would be useless at keeping watch. All that pampered rich blood in him will have him sleeping through the night. I take first watch, and it's pretty quiet. Half way through the night Bronn takes watch. Near the end I hear rustling in the bushes on the side of the road. I snap awake and see that Bronn is aware of what I've heard. He nods silently to me before looking over at the Tiny Man, still asleep.

"Tyrion." Bronn whispers, trying to wake him. I roll my eyes and kick the small man's foot.

"Tyrion." I speak as he jolts awake. Bronn and I stand and grab our swords, ready for what may come next. My loyal steed starts to make a fuss, so I try to calm him. With swords drawn, and Tyrion trying to hide behind Bronn, we watch as people of the hill tribes surround us. Tyrion is the first to speak to them.

"Come, share our fire." He says. "Help yourselves to our goat."

"That's not what they're looking for." I whisper to him harshly. I end up standing to the side of Bronn and I feel him grab my wrist lightly. I look to him in question, but he just looks out into the foliage. Is he nervous? The leader of the tribe speaks.

"When you meet your Gods, you tell them Shagga, son of Dolf of the Stone Crows sent you." The deep voiced man tells us.

"I am Tyrion, son of Tywin of Clan Lannister."

"How would you like to die, Tyrion, son of Tywin?" At least he's nice enough to ask.

"In my own bed," The short man starts. "At the age of 80 with a bellyful of wine and a girl's mouth around my cock." I roll my eyes as Shagga laughs at the words.

"Take the half-man." He tells the rest of the men surrounding us. "He can dance for the children. Kill the other two, and that horse is very nice. We'll take that too." He turns away as the others come closer. Bronn lets go of my hand and pulls another blade from his belt. I get in a fighting stance as Tyrion tries to stop what's going on.

"No no no no no!" He shouts. "My-my house is rich and powerful." The men stop and Shagga turns back to us. "If you see us through these mountains, my father will shower you with gold."

"We have no use for a half-man's promises."

"Half-man maybe, but at least I have the courage to face my enemies." Tyrion fights back. "What do the Stone Crows do? Hide behind rocks and shiver when the knights of the vale ride by?" I would speak, but with Tyrion being the most persuasive of our trio, I keep quiet. "Are those the best weapons you could steal?" The men look down at their axes. "Good enough for killing sheep, if the sheep don't fight back. Lannister smiths shit better steel." Shagga swings his axe at Tyrion and scratches his cheek.

"You think you can win us over with your trinkets?" Shagga asks. I watch through the corner of my eye as Tyrion takes one of his rings off and presents it to the hill tribe leader. Shagga takes the ring as Tyrion speaks.

"That trinket is worth more than everything your tribe owns." Shagga slips the ring on his pinky finger as Tyrion continues. "But if you help us, Shagga, son of Dolf, I will not give you trinkets. I will give you this." He holds his arms out. What is that supposed to mean?

"What is 'this'?" Shagga asks the question I was thinking.

"The Vale of Arryn." Tyrion answers simply. "The lords of the Vale have always spat upon the hill tribes. The lords of the Vale want me dead. I believe it is time for new Lords of the Vale." There is a moment of silence before Shagga agrees. I let out a sigh of relief, but my muscles continue to be tense. They are still holding us captive until they get what Tyrion promised them. I get on my horse as we start to walk where Shagga is going. But, they do not allow me to hold the reigns. One of Shagga's men grabs them from my hand and begins walking with everyone else. Shagga leads us to their camp where they gather more men and women to go with us. One of the women says something and points to me. They look up at me in confusion.

"Why do you have short hair, woman?" Shagga asks me.

"I cut my hair so it can't be used against me in battle." I answer.

"So you fight alongside men?" He asks.

"Where else would I fight? It's all I know." I watch the man smile and laugh.

"I like her." He tells Tyrion. "I will have her for my forces along with everything else you've promised me, Short Man."

"I'm sorry, but she is off limits to our deal." Tyrion tells them.

"And why is that? Are you wed to the woman?" My eyes grow wide at the words. I look to the Tiny Man to see what he'll say.

"Not yet." Is what comes out of his mouth. I roll my eyes as Shagga addresses me once again.

"What is your name, woman?"

"I do not have one." I tell him honestly. he looks back to Tyrion.

"Why would a Lannister be wed to a woman with no name?" This Shagga is a smart one. I smirk as Tyrion thinks of a response.

"Well, I'm not the most liked child in my family. My father could care less who I marry at this point." That is such a lie. Tywin is awful. He cares about his family line, even when it comes to Tyrion. Sure, he doesn't care about the dwarf in the family, but if he brought him an heir he'd be happy with the continuation of the Lannister name. He's a vile man. He'd be disappointed if the child was born of a woman with no name. Especially me. I know he hates my rejections.

"We'll see once we meet your father, half-man." With that, Shagga turns away and gathers more hill tribesmen and women. Then we are off to see Lord Tywin. It only takes a day's journey to come across a camp of red tents. We stop at the top of a hill and Tyrion speaks.

"From here it might be best if Bronn, my woman, and I, continue alone."

"Best for Tyrion, son of Tywin. Not best for me." Shagga tells him. "If the half-man betrays us, Shagga, son of Dolf, will cut off his manhood-"

"And feed it to the goats, yes." I try to hide my giggle. They must have discussed this at length on the journey. "Alright then. Time to meet my father." We head down the hill towards the camp. I dismount where all the other horses are held and secure my steed before joining the group in heading towards the largest tent of them all. Tyrion leads the way, Bronn and I behind him, and the hill tribes behind us. We enter the tent, Tyrion, then me, then Bronn, then three representatives of the hill tribes.

"Tyrion."

"Uncle." Tyrion replies. "Father." I watch the head of the house of Lannister. To be honest, he looks a little disappointed to see his own son return to him.

"The rumors of your demise were unfounded." Lord Tywin says.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Tyrion replies.

"And who are these...companions of yours?" Tyrion reluctantly turns to the hill tribe leaders.

"This is Shagga, son of Dolf, Chieftain of the Stone Crows. Timett, son of Timett, ruler of the Burned Men. This fair maid is Chella, daughter of Chevk, leader of the Black Ears." He tells his father as he goes down the line. Then he comes back to Bronn. "Here we have Bronn, son of..." There is a pause, even I don't know whom Bronn's father is.

"You wouldn't know him." Bronn says when he realized the pause was for him to fill.

"Then, last but not least, you already know the Woman with no Name." Tyrion gestures to me. Tywin glares at me with a clenched jaw. "May I present my lord father, Tywin, son of Tytos of House Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West." Tyrion then addresses his father directly. "Kind of you to go to war for me." He sits in the chair across from his father and goes to reach for the pitcher of wine to pour himself a glass only to have Tywin pull it away from his reach.

"You left us no choice." The old man answers him. "The honor of the house was at stake. Your brother would never have submitted to capture so meekly."

"We have our differences, Jaime and I." Tyrion starts. "He's braver. I'm better looking." I smile at the words.

"He's been covering himself in glory." Tywin tells Tyrion.

"Jaime smashed the river lords at the Golden Tooth," His uncle informs. "And now lays siege to Riverrun, Catelyn Stark's homeland."

"And the Starks? Lord Eddard?" Tyrion asks.

"Is our hostage." Tywin speaks again. "He will lead no armies from his dungeon cell." Why was he imprisoned? Ned was a friend. He never hired me, but I've talked to him and his family many times over the years. They allowed me to be a guest in their home. He's a good man. What could he have done to land himself in a cell?

"How did my sweet sister persuade the King to imprison his dear friend Ned?" Tyrion asks.

"Robert Baratheon is dead." Tywin answers. "Joffrey rules in King's Landing." How could this happen? It seems as if a lot of things are happening at once.

"My sister rules, you mean." Tyrion clarifies. Tywin nods with a smile as his uncle speaks.

"Stark's son has called his banners. He moves south with a strong host." This truly is a war between the Lannisters and the Starks.

"A green boy." Tywin comments. "One taste of battle and he'll run back to Winterfell with his tail between his legs.

"Maybe." Tyrion says. I can see his mind working through all of this information. "Though the boy does have a certain belligerence. You'd like him. While we're on the subject of war, I made promises to my friends here, and a Lannister always pays his debts. We shall require 3,000 helms and shields, plus swords, pikes, gorgets, maces-" A page boy interrupts Tyrion as he presents a message to Tywin.

"If it please my lord," The boy starts. "Ser Addam bids me report that the Northmen have crossed the Neck." Tywin stands up and looks a bit happy about this news. Happier than his own son retuning.

"The wolf rushes into the lion's jaws. So be it." The man says. "Kevan, command the drummers beat assembly." He tells Tyrion's uncle. "And send word to Jaime that I am moving against Robb Stark."

"At once, my lord." Kevan replies before leaving the tent. Tywin comes around the table, looks me in the eye, then Bronn, then he moves to Shagga and the leaders of the other hill tribes. I watch as Tyrion leans across the table and finally reaches the pitcher of what I still assume is wine.

"It is said that the men of the mountain clans are great warriors." Tywin starts. "Ride with me against my enemies and you shall have all my son promised you and more."

"Only if the half-man and the woman fight with us." I snap my head over to look at Shagga. Tywin looks my way with a smirk. "Until we hold the steel he pledged us, the little lion's life, as well as her's, are ours." I snap my head back to look at Tyrion. He looks just as terrified as me. I didn't come here to fight in this war. I wouldn't have fought on either side. Tywin looks at both of us as I feel Bronn's hand on my back. I look up at him as he smiles. It makes me smile back. He's a good friend, even if he doesn't think so. Tywin dismisses us and I run back to my horse, hoping I can get there before anyone can catch me. I hear Bronn call out with Tyrion's nickname for me.

"Trixie!" I don't look back at him. I continue on my path to my horse, but I'm cutoff by one of Shagga's men. I stop and Bronn catches up to me. "Come on, Trixie, it won't be that bad." He tries to calm me.

"You don't get it Bronn!" I yell at him. "I don't belong here! I'll die! You'll die! Tyrion will probably die! Lord Tywin will kill multiple problems with one battle!"

"You need to calm down." He tells me. "Come get a drink with me." He puts an arm around my shoulder and leads me to find the tent with the food and ale. "Ye have little faith. I haven't known you long, but I've never known you to be a coward."

"I'm no coward!" I yell at him, and all the men within range of my voice stopped and looked at us. "Can someone tell us where to get some ale around here!?" I yell my question. One of the men points a few tents over and Bronn and I head in that direction. We spend a majority of the day there, eating, drinking, laughing. Eventually Tyrion joined us. We get on the topic of love lives. Obviously, I am only sitting quietly at the two men babble on about their sexual conquests.

"Come on, Trixie, you must have been joking when you told me your chastity was still intact." Tyrion slurs a bit too loud for my liking. I'm still on my first mug of ale. I refuse to let my senses blur around people I don't fully trust.

"I don't lie, Little Lord Lannister." I smile at him.

"You must live a dull life then." He tells me.

"And I believe yours is too exciting." I snap back with a smile.

"I'm curious," He starts speaking again. "If you had to choose to bed either Bronn or I, whom would you choose?"

"Are you secretly a twelve year old girl?" I joke with a chuckle, and Bronn joins in.

"I don't believe so." His answer only causes me to laugh louder. "But I am curious. Which one of us do you find more attractive?"

"My answer might surprise you, Tiny Man." I smile at him.

"Oh, I doubt it." He says. "You'll choose Bronn." He seems a bit defeated.

"Says whom?"

"Says every other woman's tastes, unless I pay them." Tyrion answers as he takes another gulp from his mug.

"You wouldn't have to pay me." I say, honestly. He snaps his gaze up to look at me.

"Why?" He asks in awe.

"I find myself being drawn to misfits and outcasts. To people like me. To me, Bronn and you are on the same level." I tell him.

"Fair enough." He seems to be accepting of my answer until he realizes I haven't answered his original question. "But you didn't really answer my question."

"You'll know my answer soon enough." I say with a smile and a wink. The rest of the evening goes by fast and find a tent to sleep in. The men pass out on the large bed from the effects of the ale, and I end up between them. Bronn buries his face into my neck and I giggle slightly, and Tyrion lays his head on my chest. There isn't a lot of cushioning there, but he hums happily as he falls into a deep sleep. Nothing happens, my chastity is still intact. But I have to admit, this is the safest I've felt in a long time. Even with a battle looming over me. I must get through this and keep my friends safe.

I run my hands through each of the man's hair, Bronn on my left and Tyrion on my right. Bronn's is greasier and thicker than Tyrion's, but the feeling is calming and soon I drift off to sleep.

A/N: Like I said at the end, nothing happens between "Trixie" and either of the two men. Bronn will end up just being a good friend, and Tyrion will be the main love interest. Don't worry. What do you think about "Trixie" as a character? Do you like her relationships with the other characters? I would love to know what you think.


	5. The Battle

A couple days go by and I get more comfortable with the soldiers around me. I continue to spar with Bronn to keep each other fit for battle. But I can tell that Little Lord Lannister was getting restless. He probably hadn't gone this ling without a woman to bed in years. He's tried to convince me to help him with that a few times, and I almost took him up on his offer once. I have survived many battles the way I am. To change the way I am for one night would be unlucky in my eyes. I can hold out a little longer.

Bronn took it upon himself to get the Tiny Man someone for him to let off steam. I see him walking through the camp with a beautiful woman. She has black hair and a body I am jealous of.

"And whom is this, Bronn?" I ask with a smile.

"Well, I think Tyrion needs to let off some steam." Bronn winks at me. I roll my eyes and sigh in irritation. Why do I care so much? I have denied Tyrion's advances so far. I could have been the one to help him let off steam. I storm off and start sparring some of the soldiers trying to get ready for the coming battle. That's how I let off steam. It seems like I've only been sparring a few minutes when I see Bronn walk up and tell the other soldiers to take a break as he takes their place. "Jealousy looks ugly on you, Trixie." He tells me as I swipe at him.

"Fuck off!" I swipe again, but he dodges out of the way.

"If you want the dwarf, maybe you should say so." I kick my leg out in anger to trip him. It only gives him an opening to trip me instead. I fall to the ground and he straddles my waist, pointing his own sword into my chest.

"Why would I care if he knows?" I whisper as I try to catch my breath. "He can pay any beautiful whore to bed him. Why would he care?" I feel a stinging in my eyes. I blink a few times to get rid of the feeling only to let tears fall from the corners of my eyes. I feel them run down the side of my head and meet my hairline. Bronn pulls his sword away from my chest.

"We'll be at the vanguard tomorrow." He tells me. My anger and jealousy turn into fear at the realization that we could die tomorrow. Bronn leans forward and plants a kiss on my forehead. "Make peace with your Gods." He says when he pulls back and stands up. He offers me a hand to help me up. "Tell him, don't tell him, I don't care. But wouldn't you rather die with no burdens? No words left unsaid?" I take his hand and he pulls me to a standing position. "I'm off to find me a girl to help me get something off my chest." He says as he winks. That brings a smirk to my face as I wipe at my eyes.

The rest of the day I pray to my Gods, any Gods, to help me make my decision? Should tell him? What if I don't tell him and we die? What if do tell him and we don't die? What will happen then? Will he return my affections? I know he finds me attractive enough to try and bed on more than one occasion. There's no way we could end up being a married couple. His father would never allow it. What would be the point of telling him if nothing will come of it? The happiness of the rich is certainly more important than my own. Ugh! What should I do? I sit at a table in the food tent, staring off, thinking, as I drink from my mug.

"Decided yet?" I hear Bronn say from behind me as he slaps me on the back. It startles me enough to spill some of my ale.

"Don't do that!" I yell at him. "And no! There are good and bad reasons to do anything at this point." I look down into my mug.

"Well, Tyrion has invited us to spend time with him and Shae tonight." I snap up and look at him in confusion?

"She has a name now?" I ask in growing anger.

"She's not you. Of course she has a name." Bronn says. He takes my mug and downs the rest of the liquid before continuing. "So, you coming?" He asks. I think about it. This could be the last night I get to spend with my friends.

"How could I turn down the invitation?" I answer as I stand from the table. Bronn smiles and puts his arm around my shoulders as we walk to Tyrion's tent.

"Dear Trixie!" I hear as we enter the tent. "I haven't seen you all day. Where have you been?" Tyrion and the whore are sitting on the ground with drinks in their hands. She's wearing his top and I have to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"Getting ready for tomorrow." I answer. Bronn walks over and sits with them. He's handed a cup. I decide to sit on the bed instead.

"Ah yes." He notices where I've sat and waves me over. "Why are you over there? come sit with us." I look over to Bronn whom shrugs. I can't stop my eye roll this time. Tyrion pats the ground to his left, but I decide to go to his right to sit between him and Bronn. The whore decides to play a game of pain endurance. I stay quiet and try to hide my distaste for her presence. Her and Tyrion play this endurance game by holding a lit candle sideways. It was resting on the valley between their two arms against each other. They both lasted longer than I thought they would. But I know I could've lasted longer. I have burn scars from the one time I was captured. They tortured me for weeks. Bronn and Shae laugh as Tyrion pulls his arm away from the flame. I stay straight faced. "Damn you, woman. Are you immune to pain?"

"Just used to it." She answers him.

"Drink." Bronn says pouring Tyrion a cup of wine. He offers me one, but I shake my head in refusal.

"Let's play a new game." Tyrion says.

"There's a Braavosi knife game I could teach you." Bronn suggests.

"I've won a lot of money off of that game before." I say. It's the first thing I've said since I entered the tent.

"Does it involve the potential for losing fingers?" Tyrion asks looking in my direction.

"Not if you win." I answer as I smirk, and Bronn chuckles from across the room. He's gone over to the table to get something small to eat.

"No." Tyrion rejects the game, as I thought he would. "No more fire games, no knife games." Bronn comes back over and sits down once again. "Let's do something I'm good at."

"What are you good at?" Shae asks.

"I happen to be a great judge of character." Tyrion says as if the whore had offended him.

"This sounds like a boring game." Bronn says, and I nod my head in agreement.

"It's not." The Little Lannister defends. "Here's how it works: I make a statement about your past. If I'm right, you drink. If I'm wrong, I drink. And no lying. I'll know if you're lying."

"I don't want to play this game." Shae says. Why doesn't she want to play? What does she have to hide?

"Fine. Bronn first." Tyrion turns to the man and begins the game. Bronn gets ready by toping off Tyrion's cup. "Your father beat you." He says. Bronn smirks and drinks the wine in his cup.

"But my mother hit harder." He comments as he pours himself some more wine.

"You killed your first man before you were twelve." Tyrion continues the game.

"It was a woman." Bronn corrects. Tyrion drinks as I look to my friend in slight shock. "She swung an axe at me." He defends his actions.

"You've been north of the Wall." Tyrion says. Bronn drinks, and again I'm in slight shock.

"What brought you up there?" Shae asks.

"Work." Bronn answers simply. I roll my eyes and smirk at him.

"And..." Tyrion says. "You once loved a woman many years ago, but it turned out badly so you've never let yourself love again." That was fairly specific. I look to Tyrion in curiosity. "Oh, wait, that's me." And he drinks from his cup. Tyrion then turns to Shae. "Your turn my mysterious foreign beauty."

"She said she didn't want to play." I tell him.

"Very well, then it's your turn." He turns to me.

"Whom said I wanted to play?" I ask.

"No, no, no." He rejects my words. "I love a challenge, and you are the most challenging in the room." He pauses as I let him do as he pleases. Bronn pours me a cup of wine and hands it to me. "Hmm. This is so hard. Okay, you were really a bastard child of a high ranking Lord and the mute woman whom raised you."

"I don't truly know whom I come from, drink." I tell him. He does so as he decides what he will guess next about me and Bronn pours more wine in his cup.

"You were molested by men from your village." He says.

"I'm not that damaged, drink Tiny Man." I stare at him with no emotion on my face. Reluctantly he drinks and Bronn refills his cup again.

"Well, I guess I'll not guess correctly about your past. Perhaps something not so in the past." He thinks as he watches my face. "I think you have feelings for me, and you are jealous of Shae for being able to do things with me that you won't let yourself do." He says with a chuckle as my face falls. He takes my pause as a rejection of what he just said and starts to raise his cup to his mouth. Before I even know what I'm doing, I slap the cup from his hand and gulp down the contents of my own cup. As he looks at me in shock I stand up and storm out of the tent, throwing my cup on the floor. I feel the stinging in my eyes again as I make my way out to the sparring area. I sit on the ground then lay back on the ground. I look up at the stars and continue to cry.

"At least he knows now." I hear Bronn say as he lays on his back next to me.

"Didn't make a difference." I say with a wavering voice. "He's still in his tent with Shae, and I'm out here laying in the dirt, with you." I hear him chuckle.

"True, but you missed him telling the story about that first woman who broke his little dwarf heart." Bronn tells me.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I guess the Kingslayer decided to pay a whore to pretend to be chased by men. She told them she was raped by the men." Bronn starts. "Tyrion took her somewhere to calm down. They talked and got along well. After a night of ale they decided to get married, which they did."

"After one night of drink and conversation?" I chuckle.

"I suppose." Bronn answered me. "I guess his father found out and had Jaime confess what had really happened. Then the woman was brought in and given to the guards."

"What?" I look over at him in shock.

"She was paid a silver for each of them." Bronn said. "And the sick thing is. Tyrion was forced to watch." This new information made my tears fall more.

"That's vile." I say, trying not to let my voice waver so much. "What kind of father would do that?"

"Apparently Tywin Lannister." Bronn says. I look backup at the stars. They're so beautiful. I don't know how much time goes by, but I end up falling asleep.

Suddenly I'm shaken awake by Bronn. My eyes snap open and I see his face. He's slightly panicked, so I decide to actually listen to what he's yelling at me.

"We gotta get going!" He yells.

"What why?" I ask as I hold a hand up for Bronn to take and help me to my feet.

"They stole a night's march on us." He says as I get my bearings. "They're a mile north."

"Shit." I say. I look at camp and see many soldiers, knights, and hill tribesmen and women, getting ready for the fight. "I have to get to my horse. He has my shield." He nods to me and we run off. I get to my horse and mount him before turning to Bronn. "Where's Tyrion?" He shrugs his shoulders and I ride through camp with Bronn following. We see him walking out of his tent and almost getting trampled by other horses galloping through camp. Bronn starts to walk next to him as I walk behind them both.

"Stay low." Bronn says to him. I would laugh at that but for the serious situation we're in right now.

"Stay low?" Tyrion asks.

"If you're lucky, no one will notice you." I say. I urge my steed between them and trot ahead of them.

"I was born lucky." I hear Tyrion say before I'm out of hearing range. I stay as far away from the hill tribe troops as I can. I watch as Tyrion gives them quite an inspirational speech. At the end they rush forward and I can't see Tyrion anymore. I wait for the mob of people to leave before looking for the Little Lannister. The only thing I can see are his locks of golden blonde hair sticking out against the dark color of the dirt. I chuckle a little only to have an arrow rush by my head. I carefully turn around and see that the fight has been brought to the camp. I see men rush the camp and I charge at them on my horse. Another arrow is shot, but this one hits my steed right between the eyes. I'm flung to the ground.

"Damn it." I curse as I shake off the slight pain and shock of losing my horse and being thrown from him. I grab my sword and shield and start to keep myself from dying. I slash at everyone that get's close enough and I kill over twenty before the battle ends. It does seem like the battle was not as bad as I believed it would be. My legs give out and I fall to a sitting position on the ground. I try to catch my breath and calm my racing heartbeat.

"Good. You're alive." I hear Bronn's voice. I look up at him and smile.

"Unlike my horse." I look down at my lap. "I've had him since I left my home village."

"I'm sure you'll get another one." He offers a hand. "You should try not to be on the ground so much. I'm always the one that has to help you up." I laugh as he pulls me to my feet, but I almost fall back down again. He grabs me around the middle to keep me from falling all the way to the ground.

"My legs just gave out." I tell him. "This is the first time I've been in a real battle like this."

"I guess you can ride the wagon with the dwarf on it." He says. At that moment I realize that there is a wagon being pulled by a man. The only thing on the back of the wagon is Tyrion. He's clearly knocked out from the beginning of the battle. Bronn brings me over and helps me sit with my legs dangling off the back. Bronn tells the man pulling the wagon to continue on his path and the wagon jolts forward. I look down at Tyrion. His head is to my right. He looks like he's in pain, probably from being trampled. I reach my right hand out and stroke his hair. As I run my fingers through his golden locks his face turns to a more content expression. I smile and start to hum the tune I always do. Slowly he starts to wake up and I stop humming. "You're a shit warrior." I hear Bronn say to Tyrion. He looks around and up at me.

"I'm alive?" He asks.

"You're alive." I answer him as I lean back on my elbows. This day has been exhausting.

"Did we win?" He asks another question. Bronn answers this time.

"We wouldn't be having this conversation if we didn't." The wagon comes to a stop and Bronn helps Tyrion sit up.

"How did our tribesmen do?" The Little Lannister asks yet another question.

"Yeah, good." Bronn replies.

"It's nice to see them getting along." Tyrion says as he look around at all the tribesmen killing the opposing men whom were still alive.

"You're wounded." A deep voice I despise says from over my shoulder. I only tilt my head backwards to confirm whom it is.

"Good of you to notice." Tyrion says to him. "I hear we won." I snap my head back to it's rightful position and go back to sitting upright with my back to one of the worst men I've ever known.

"Hmph. The scouts were wrong." Tywin starts. "There were 2,000 Stark bannermen, not 20."

"Did we get the Stark boy, at least?" Tyrion asks.

"He wasn't here." Came the answer.

"Where was he, my Lord?" I ask through clenched teeth.

"With his other 18,000 men." With that answer, Tywin rides away.

"And where are they?" Tyrion asks as he looks over his shoulder to his father.

"Probably went to attack Jaime's army." I suggest. Tyrion whips around to look at me with a worried expression. I match his expression. I don't really like Jaime, but he's Tyrion's brother. At some point I had been attracted to him, but it seemed to be a phase. Recent rumors, around camp, about him and Cersei have made me think twice about why I had been attracted to such a man in the first place. I mean he's a very handsome man, but if the rumors are true the relationship he has with Cersei is just wrong.

A/N: So, what do you think about the reveal of my OCs feelings for Tyrion? I didn't know how I would fit it in, but I had totally forgotten about the little game they play. He didn't think he would be correct, so he put it out there. What do you think so far? I love reading the reviews.


	6. The Choice

A few days go by. Tyrion and I never mention my feelings. It's just too much to sort through right now. We got word that Ned Stark was beheaded on the orders of King Joffrey. I had to spend some time alone after hearing that news. He had been the closest thing to a father I had ever had. I was always welcome in his home. Currently, Bronn and I are waiting in the food and ale tent for Tyrion to come back from Tywin's meeting.

"We're off to King's Landing today, my friends." I hear Tyrion say as he enters the tent and sits next to me. He looks down at his hands.

"Why are we going there?" I ask. "And why do you look so upset?" He doesn't look at me or Bronn.

"My father wishes for me to be the Hand of the King in his place." He answers solemnly. "And, he said that I can't bring Shae." I look to the roof of the tent as I take a deep breath. Then I look to Bronn, whom meets my gaze and I see slight sympathy in his eyes. Then, I gulp down the rest of my ale before standing from the table.

"I guess I should get ready to go." I say before heading out to find a free horse around camp somewhere. It gives me an excuse to leave before Tyrion starts talking more about Shae. Ugh! I hate this. The whore is giving me a feeling of nervousness. It's like she's up to something. Maybe I'm just jealous. I never thought I would be the jealous type. You learn new things everyday I guess.

I talk to a couple soldiers and one of them graciously gifted me his own horse. He said he saw me on the battlefield, and he wanted to aid me in any way possible. I thank him profusely and lead the white horse closer to the tents. I tie him to one of the only tree trunks around and head off to the training/sparring grounds. There was no one there so I decided to lay down and take in the clean air. Once in King's Landing, there would be a constant smell of shit and rot and sweat and mold. It is not a nice place. I close my eyes and take deep breaths. It's so relaxing. My stress is beginning to melt away when the shadow of someone blocks the sunlight from hitting my eyelids.

"Move. If I wanted to lay in the shade I would find a tree." I say to the person. I hear them chuckle and I slowly open my eyes. I squint up at the short man.

"I suppose this is the only time I'll be able to tower over anyone." Tyrion says with a smile. I roll my eyes and sit up.

"When are we leaving?" I ask with no emotion in my voice.

"When Shae's done packing her things." He answers simply. I look into the sky. The clear blue sky. Will it still be so clear in the claustrophobic, bustling, city? "Look, it's not that I don't like you." He starts. "In fact, I am extremely attracted to you." He confesses something I already know. I mean, he has hit on me so many times since we started this journey. "But Shae makes me feel something I haven't felt in a long time."

"So, if I had come to bed with you one of the many times you asked, would I be making you feel that same way?" I ask. "That feeling has only brought you heartache in the past. I just don't understand why you would want to go back to it." I say as I stand and head back to camp.

"Trixie, please, I need you to help me."

"With what?" I ash harshly as I spin back around to look at him. "You seem like you're set for life. You're born into a rich, high ranking family, which means you can pay for as many whores as you can bed in a night. You have Bronn to protect you. You were even given a name. You're going to be the Hand of the King. Seems like you don't need me at all. When we get to King's Landing, what keeps me from leaving? I have nothing tying me to you except for my feelings. And what are they getting me? The same heartache you've felt yourself. Why would I stay when it hurts so much to see you walk into that tent with her? I won't stay and have my heart broken every single moment of the day. Why would I willingly suffer? For what?" I feel tears running down my cheeks. They warm up on my skin as I fume with anger and frustration.

"Please, Trixie." He pleads. "I need people I can trust around me."

"Well, you're doing a great job with that whore. She's a really classy choice."

"I have a job for Bronn once we get to King's Landing. With him in the position I want him to be in, I have no muscle following me around." he says. "I need a personal body guard."

"So I'm just supposed to follow you around like a puppy?" He looks to the ground. "And I'm supposed to guard your room too, I suppose. Will I be forced to hear what you and Shae do in your bed chamber?" He doesn't look up. "So, this position you have for me is a form of willing torture? Why would I take that job?" Finally he looks up at me. I see tears forming in his eyes.

"Because you love me." He says, voice wavering.

"I never said those words."

"No," He admits. "But what you're describing, what you're feeling, it's written all over your face." He explains as I see a tear fall from his eye. "I wish I could return those feelings right now, but I can't."

"I don't know how long I can wait for your feelings to turn in my favor."

"I guess you'll have to stick around to find out." We stand there looking at each other until Bronn calls to us from the tents. I look over my shoulder and see him gesturing for us to come get ready to go. I don't even look back at Tyrion as I walk towards my new horse. We leave soon after everyone is loaded up and on their horses.

What path should I take? Do I stay with Tyrion and hope he comes to love me as much as I do him? Or do I cut my losses before I get more attached? Only time will tell.

A/N: Ugh! I cried as I was writing that scene. I know, it was a really short chapter, but I wanted to finish out the season 1 storyline. What do you think so far? What do you think will happen next? What will she choose?


	7. The Capital

The entire journey to King's Landing I spoke to no one, not even Bronn. I needed to think about what I was going to do once we got to the city. Being left with my thoughts helped me go through everything in my head. Every time I thought of Tyrion and Shae I would slow down to the back of the traveling group to cry without the others asking me what was wrong. Bronn understood, at least I think he did. But I thought about my personal relationship with Tyrion and it would cheer me up a bit. I fantasized about killing Shae, but that would only push Tyrion farther from me. I tried to think about what my life would be like without Tyrion in it any longer. And I just couldn't imagine what I would be doing. I couldn't imagine not seeing the Little Lannister ever again. As we ride up to the gates I feel two pairs of eyes on me. I look to Bronn, to my right.

"What'll it be, little Trixie?" He asks me. "You staying? Or heading off?" I look down to the reigns in my hands then over to Tyrion, on my left. He meets my gaze, and I can't bring myself to leave.

"I guess I can stick around for a little while." Tyrion smiles at my words, and I can't help but return it. He urges his horse forward and Bronn and I follow. We make our way to the castle and leave our horses in the stable. Tyrion leads us through the hallways to walk into the celebration of King Joffrey's name day. The festivities quiet down as we enter.

"We looked for you on the battlefield." Tyrion greets his nephew. "You were nowhere to be found." He steps up on the shaded platform where the King sits as Bronn and I wait in the sun. The Little Lannister serves himself some wine.

"I've been here, ruing the kingdoms." King Joffrey answers.

"What a fine job you've done." Tyrion tells him. His attention is then drawn to his niece and other nephew. "Look at you." He leans over and kisses his niece's cheek. "More beautiful than ever." I smile at his actions. I can tell he loves the younger members of his family, at the very least. "And you." He says to the younger nephew. "You-you're going to be bigger than the Hound, but much better looking. I look to the scarred man standing next to Bronn and I. "This one doesn't like me." Tyrion tells us.

"Can't imagine why." Bronn says as I smile at his words.

"We heard you were dead." King Joffrey says.

"I'm glad you're not dead." Myrcella, Tyrion's niece, comments.

"Me too, dear." Tyrion says as he looks out at the water beyond the walls of the castle. "Death is so boring, especially now with so much excitement in the world." He then makes his way over to the only person on the platform whom isn't a Lannister. "My lady, I'm sorry for your loss." My smile fades as I think of the Stark that was killed on the King's order.

"Her loss?" King Joffrey asks. "Her father was a confessed traitor."

"But still her father." Tyrion speaks. "Surely having recently lost your own beloved father you can sympathize." The King pauses before turning to Sansa.

"My father was a traitor." She starts. "My mother and brother are traitors, too. I am loyal to my beloved Joffrey." There is no inflection in her voice. She is forcing herself to say something she doesn't truly mean.

"Of course you are." Tyrion says. I know he has come to the same conclusion I have about the poor girl. "Well, enjoy your name day, Your Grace." He drinks the rest of the wine in his chalice. "I wish I could stay and celebrate, but there is work to be done." Tyrion walks off of the back of the platform and heads inside. I quickly make my way around the outside of the platform to follow the Little Lannister. I feel Bronn follow my actions.

"What work?" The King asks. "Why are you here?" Both of his questions are not answered as we continue to walk down the hallway. As we get closer Tyrion starts to whistle.

"Why are you so happy?" I ask.

"I get to tell my sister something she has no control over." I smile at his words. We walk into the throne room and the sight of the Iron Thrown takes my breath away.

"How can something so beautiful cause so much pain?" I ask. The two men look at me with questioning glances. "Other than the fact that it's made of pointy things that can cause pain." Neither one comments.

"You two will wait out here. I'll be back soon enough." He says as he walks into a door behind the throne. It doesn't take long for four men to walk out of the room. The sight of one of them makes me smile.

"Lord Varys," I say. "It's so good to see you again." The eunuch walks to me and takes my hands in his.

"My dear, it is good to see you as well." He says with the largest smile I've ever seen on his face. "What has brought you here, child?"

"Tyrion." I answer simply. "He has asked me to be his personal guard." He slowly lets go of my hands and hides them in his sleeves.

"Be warned, Little One, the game played in the capital is different from those played outside the walls of King's Landing." He tells me. "I hope you can watch your own back as well as the Imp's."

"Well, Lord Varys, his back is quite small." I start. "I'll be able to watch both of our backs with ease." He smiles at my answer.

"I hope you enjoy your stay in King's Landing, Little One." He says as he begins to walk away with a thin man.

"Thank you, my Lord. I plan to." I tell him. Bronn and I wait alone after the four men leave the throne room.

"What's with you and the bald man?" Bronn asks.

"He's asked me to work for him in the past." I tell him. "When I refused, he told me he had a feeling I would not take him up on his offer. He said he respected my decision, and considered me a friend."

"You sure he doesn't want to get in your trousers?" Bronn asks with a smirk, but I can't help the laugh bursting from my mouth.

"Oh Bronn, please, that's not even a possibility." He looks at me with confusion. "he's a eunuch, Bronn." I continue to laugh and Bronn joins in a little bit.

"What's so funny?" Tyrion's voice echoes through the throne room. Bronn and I look to him.

"Oh nothing." I say, calming my laughter. "Bronn just thought Lord Varys was looking to get into my trousers." I start to laugh again. This time I hear Tyrion join in.

"The eunuch?" He laughs.

"Yeah, yeah." Bronn says, not enjoying the slight tease. "How am I supposed to know the guy doesn't have any balls?" Tyrion and I only laugh harder and I end up hunching over.

"What's so funny?" A harsh woman's voice breaks through our laughter. I snap into a standing position.

"Your Grace, it was nothing." I say as I gaze upon her beauty. Her long hair, her eyes, those cheekbones, and the way she looks in that dress. Any woman would be envious of her, and I am no exception.

"You're a girl." She says to me.

"Yes, Your Grace."

"And what is your name, girl?" The Queen asks me. I look to the floor, not knowing what to answer.

"Cersei, sister, we've had a long journey." Tyrion tries to jump in. "I think we al-"

"Your Queen asked you a question." She says in a hard voice. I look up from the floor before answering.

"I am afraid I do not have an answer for you, Your Grace." I start. "I was raised by a mute woman, and she could not give me a name." I wait for her to react.

"Oh, wait a moment, you're that woman our father tried to hire over and over again." I look to the floor again.

"Yes, Your Grace."

"And somehow my brother convinced you to follow him around like a little puppy." She seemed either impressed With Tyrion or a bit disappointed with me.

"Yes I did." Tyrion says as he walks past Bronn and I. "Now, sister, we'll be going to our rooms to get some rest. Like I said, we've had a long journey." I follow Tyrion out into the hallway with Bronn close behind.

"Cersei's more beautiful than I remember." I whisper to myself, but because of the silence of the hallway both men heard me.

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Bronn says. "I'd take you over her any day."

"That's sweet, but if I was into women I'd be falling for her pretty hard."

"I guess you have a type." Tyrion says.

"Oh yeah?" I ask. "And what, may I ask, is my type?"

"Lannister." He answers simply. My face falls to a frown and my hands clench into fists. "I'm sure, once Jaime is back safely in King's Landing you'll fall for him too." I can't stop my right hand from unclenching and smacking the Tiny Man on the side of the head. "Ow!" He yells as he stops in front of me. He turns around as he places his hand on the side of his head where I smacked him. "What was that for?"

"You are so insensitive." I say as I point at him. I then storm away. "I'll find my bed chamber on my own." I call back to the men before I turn a corner. I walk the maze of hallways, getting quite lost, before I end up bumping into someone. "I'm so sorry, my lord." I say to the man.

"I am no lord." He tells me as he looks me up and down. I check him over as well. He's wearing armor, he's tall, and half of his face seems to be badly scarred.

"I seem to be lost." I say with a nervous smile. "I just came here with Tyrion." He doesn't say anything. "Were you at the King's name day celebration earlier?" I ask him.

"Yes." He says before beginning to walk off.

"Wait. I need help finding my bed chamber." I call to him.

"I don't know where what you are looking for is." He says as he continues to walk away from me. I decide to follow him.

"Where are you going now?" I ask.

"None of your business." The rest of our journey, we stay quiet. Eventually we come up to a large room with tables. Many men sit at those tables. They're eating and drinking and conversing until the two of us walk in. They go quiet as we walk in. I pause at the doorway as the scarred man walks ahead. All the men's eyes follow him as he walks by. I take a deep breath and decide to continue to follow the man. He sits at a free table and I sit across from him.

"Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot." I say. He looks at me in shock. "I have no name, so they call me The Woman With No Name." I tell him. "And what is your name?" It takes a moment before he answers me.

"Sandor Clegane." He speaks. My eyes grow wide a bit.

"Wait, you're The Hound." I say. "You are amazing."

"How so?" He didn't seem too curious with his question. He looks around for refreshments. He spots someone and waves them over.

"Breaking free of The Mountain's shadow would be quite a feat for anyone, Ser." He looks to me as the boy he waved over walks up to us.

"Bring us two horns of wine." He tells the boy. He rushes away as The Hound addresses me. "I would say making a name for yourself when you have no name is an equally difficult feat."

"So you have heard of me." I smirk. I see the corner of his mouth twitch up a little bit. We end up talking for a long time about our pasts. We swapped war stories, and drank until someone came up to our table I look up to see Bronn.

"So, this is where you've been." He says to me. "Tyrion wants to speak with you."

"About what? Guarding his chambers at night?" Bronn just looks at me. "Fine." I say, standing up. I turn to Sandor. "I've had a lovely time with you ser." He nods his head in response before glaring at Bronn. I turn back to him. "Lead the way." I say, gesturing towards the door. We walk in silence to Tyrion's chambers. Once there, I storm in without knocking. "What do you want? Half-man?" I ask in anger. I look to the bed and see Shae and Tyrion rushing to cover themselves up. "What's your problem? She's a whore and you could care less if anyone see's you naked. Now, what do you want?" Tyrion looks at me with wide eyes.

"What do you mean, what do I want?" He asks. "You're my personal guard. And you will address me as lord in this city." I'm taken aback by his words.

"I did not come here to be spoken down to by you." I say, thrusting a finger in his direction. "I chose to stay of my own volition. I can just as easily walk out of this wretched city and never come back." The dwarf's face softens at my words. "The only way I stay is if I do not guard you at night. Not while she lies with you." I point to Shae.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The whore asks in her accent, offended at my words. I say nothing and I do not meet her gaze. I continue to look to Tyrion, waiting for his response. He looks down to the floor in guilt. "You're jealous of me? You really do have feelings for him, don't you."

"Very well, Bronn will take up watch at night." The half-man finally decides. He snaps his head up to look at me once again. "But you will be here at daybreak to begin your watch."

"Of course, my lord." I emphasize as I curtsey and storm out of the room and down the corridor.

A/N: So, what do you think about "Trixie" and her relationship with those around her, now including Cersei and The Hound? Again, I wanted to show that she is drawn to those whom are somewhat neglected. She is also human and gets envious of others. She envies Cersei and her beauty, and she envies Shae and her relationship with Tyrion.

The incident with Tyrion saying that her type was Lannister was interesting to me. If Tyrion did not know of her feelings towards him, he would never have said what he did. She believed that he was trying to hurt her, when he was really trying to joke around with her. He was trying to relieve the tension of being in his sister's presence with a joke, but she found it inappropriate.

Anyways, tell me what you think of this story so far. I love reading reviews/comments. They make me so happy.


	8. The Loyal

Some days have gone by. Bronn takes watch at night and I take it back at daybreak. There is a tension between Tyrion and I. I do not speak when I'm around him. I only speak to Bronn, Sandor and Lord Varys. I did not tell anyone about Tyrion keeping Shae here. I only talked to Lord Varys about my jealousy of any woman whom sleeps with Tyrion. And I was extremely vague. So, it surprised me when he opened the door to his chambers to find my old friend talking with the whore. Tyrion's whistling stops as he pauses in the doorway. Varys stands from the chair he was sitting in.

"My Lord." Varys greets him. Both of us walk in and I close the door behind us. I make eye contact with the eunuch and we nod to each other in greeting.

"You make me wait a long time," Shae says to Tyrion. No I'm sorry Lord Tyrion. Ugh! "But your friend keeps me company."

"We were just speaking of your bravery," Lord Varys says. "In the victory against the Stark auxiliary forces. I can't keep the laugh from escaping my mouth. They all turn to me.

"What's funny?" Shae asks me.

"I just didn't know that being knocked out at the start of the battle was considered to be bravery." Lord Tyrion shoots me a glare. "But it was quite a battle for those of us whom were conscious." I finish with a smirk towards Lord Varys.

"I did hear that you suffered a terrible head wound." Lord Varys says to the Imp. "The Northerners are such fearsome warriors." Lord Tyrion walks over to the table with the wine and pours himself some. Meanwhile, I stand by the door, smiling at everything going on. I swear, I never told Lord Varys about Shae. I only said that he was sleeping with whores and I was jealous.

"And I tell him the story of how we meet." Shae informed the room.

"To find so lovely a creature working in your father's kitchens," Lord Varys tells. "It almost beggars belief." Of course he knows that story is horse shit.

"Strange things do happen." Lord Tyrion replies. He glances to me for a second before continuing. "You should taste her fish pie."

"I don't think Lord Varys likes fish pie." Shae says.

"How can you tell?" Lord Varys asks her.

"I can always tell." Shae banters back.

"Men like Lord Varys and I can't let our disadvantages get the best of us." Lord Tyrion says. "We'll make a fisherman of him yet."

"I am glad your new friend was able to accompany you to the capital." Lord Varys starts. "Friends are such an important part of life." Tyrion's gaze flashes to me once again. This time his expression is a bit softer. "Unfortunate that your father didn't want her to come." His gaze became accusatory. "Rest easy, my lord. She did not tell me." Lord Varys gestured to me. "I have many little birds everywhere. You're lucky to have someone whom can express her frustrations with you without letting out your little secret. I am also very good at keeping secrets for my good friends." I see Tyrion relax slightly.

"Your discretion is legendary," Tyrion says to him. "Where your friends are concerned."

"How unspeakable of me to go on and on when all you want to do is rest." Lord Varys says to Shae as he stands from his seat. "I will leave you." He kisses the back of the whore's hand. "Welcome to King's Landing, my dear. This city is made brighter by your presence." Tyrion walks closer to me and the door to his chambers, but says nothing. Lord Varys turns to us. "We have a council meeting, my lord." I go to open the door only to have Tyrion put his hand on the door to stop my actions.

"I don't like threats." He says to Lord Varys in a hushed tone.

"Who threatened you?" Lord Varys asks. To my eyes he looked to be truly confused.

"I'm not Ned Stark. I understand the way this game is played." Tyrion replies.

"Ned Stark was a man of honor."

"And I am not." Tyrion says.

"Clearly." I say under my breath.

"Not now." Tyrion bites back at me. I roll my eyes. "Threaten me again and I'll have you thrown into the sea." He takes his hand away from the door, but it is quickly replaced with Lord Varys' finger.

"You might be disappointed in the results." He tells the Little Lannister. "Storms come and go, the big fish eat the little fish, and I keep on paddling." He takes his finger from the door to I begin to open it. "Come, my lord. We shouldn't keep the queen waiting." Once the door is opened, both lords walk through, leaving me as the last one to leave.

"Trixie." I hear Shae call from behind me.

"You're not allowed to call me that." I bite back.

"Why? Can only Tyrion call you that?"

"Only my friends." I answer. For Bronn has called to me with that name before.

"And I am no friend to you?" She asks.

"No." I answer simply.

"Thank you." She says, stopping me from exiting once again.

"For what?"

"For not telling about me." She says. "Lord Varys said he heard of me. I whispered your nickname to myself and he defended you." I turn my head to look at her. "He said that you were voicing your frustrations, but you did not mention that Tyrion was keeping me here. Why?" I scoff at her words.

"Why?" I spit. "You ask me why I don't tell everyone about you? I may want you dead, but I don't want Tyrion dead. I don't want him to turn against me. Why would I want to get on the bad side of the one I love?" I say to her. She looks a bit shocked. "This city can eat you up and spit you out in a second if it wanted to. It's why I don't like being here. But, I am here to help that not happen to Tyrion. His own family hates him. The important ones anyway. It's my job to be someone he can confide in. Someone he can trust. I'm not going to hold his love for you against him." With that, I exit the room and close the door behind me. I look around and see that the two men are waiting for me just a couple steps away. Tyrion looks at me with guilt.

"Love is a powerful resource, my lord." Lord Varys tells Tyrion. "You better hope her love for you never fades. For she would be a dangerous enemy." Lord Varys smiles at me as he says this.

"I pray for that every day." Tyrion says. Both men turn and walk towards the small council meeting with me close on their heels.

I stood outside while the meeting was In session. I saw a cousin of the Lannisters come and go. It did not seem to be good news. On his way out I ask him one question.

"Excuse me." I call to him before he passes me.

"Yes?"

"Does the King Slayer still live?" I ask him.

"He does." Came his answer. "Can I ask you why you care?"

"Curiosity." I reply. That seemed to please him enough for him to continue on his way. When the meeting was over Lord Varys nodded to me as he walked with one of the other men. Tyrion came up to me.

"Come, Trixie, we have a dinner to prepare for." He says as he starts to walk away.

"And what dinner is that?" I ask.

"Janos and I are celebrating Bronn's appointment to Commander of the City Watch." He tells me.

"But isn't Janos the Commander of the City Watch?" I ask in confusion.

"Exactly." He says. "And he was paid off to betray Ned Stark. I won't have that happening to me." That is very smart. Later that night, Bronn and I stand on the balcony of the dining room as Tyrion eats with Janos. Podrick, the new squire, pours Janos some wine, but ends up spilling it.

"Damn it, boy!" Janos complains.

"Apologies, my lord."

"Leave us, Podrick." Tyrion says. "I believe we know how to pour our own wine." The poor boy slinks away.

"That's your new squire?" Janos asks. "I could've found you a proper lad."

"Myself, I prefer the improper ones." Tyrion defends his squire.

"Mm, that's a good red." Janos comments on the wine. "Dornish?"

"You know your wines, my lord." Tyrion says. That's when I tune out the conversation and look out at the scenery. The city at night was interesting. It was dark, but you could see a few windows lit up by candle light, The people inside laughing, drinking, maybe even fucking. I look out past the city and look to the water. The waves crash against the land, and the sound is calming. But what this Janos man did comes back into my head and I grow furious. He carried out orders to kill babies. It's heartbreaking. Sure, they were the late King Robert's bastards, but they were innocent children. How heartless can you be? I wouldn't be able to do it no matter how much someone wished to pay me. I am knocked out of my thoughts as Janos raises his voice.

"Are you drunk? I'll not have my honor questioned by an imp!" The man yells. I walk into the room with my dagger drawn. Tyrion looks at me and slightly shakes his head to stop me.

"I'm not questioning your honor, Lord Janos." He tells the man. "I'm denying it's existence." The man quickly stands from his chair and leans forward threateningly, so I run over.

"If you think I'll stand here and take this from you, dwarf-" I hold my dagger to the man's neck and he stops talking.

"Dwarf?" Tyrion says.

"You should've stopped at imp." I say in the man's ear.

"And, yes, you will stand here and take it from me." Tyrion says. "Unless you'd like to take it from both of my friends here." Bronn walks up on the man's other side. I allow him to look that way slightly. "I intend to serve as Hand of the King until my father returns from the war. And seeing as you betrayed the last Hand of the King, well, I just wouldn't feel safe with you lurking about."

"What are you t-" Lord Janos starts to defend himself. "My friends at court will not allow this! The queen herself has granted-"

"The queen regent." Tyrion reminds the man. "And you're a fool to believe she is your friend."

"We shall hear what Joffrey has to say about this." Lord Janos says.

"No, we shan't." Tyrion says. He looks over at Bronn and I step away as the footsteps of the City Watch soldiers come into the room. I stand behind Tyrion's chair as the men surround Lord Janos. "There's a ship leaving for Eastwatch-by-the-sea tonight. From there I'm afraid it's rather a long walk to Castle Black. I hope you enjoy the Wall. I found it surprisingly beautiful... in a brutal, horribly uncomfortable sort of way."

"The lads will escort you." Bronn tells the man. "The streets aren't safe at night, my lord."

"These men are under my command!" Lord Janos shouts. "I command you to arrest this cutthroat."

"His name is Bronn." I say.

"And he is the new commander of the City Watch." Tyrion informs the man.

"Boys." Bronn orders the men. They seized Lord Janos.

"I have friends at court!" The man says. "Powerful friends! The king himself made me a lord!" Once the man was dragged out of the room Bronn and I sit across from each other at the table. Tyrion pours both of us a chalice of wine.

"To the new commander." Tyrion says and we clink our cups together before drinking the wine inside. There is a slight pause before Tyrion addresses us. "If I told you to murder an infant girl, say, still at her mother's breast, would you do it without question?" I pause in shock, but answer quickly.

"No." I say, matter of fact. "I would question it profusely. Children are innocent of anything. They had no choice to be brought into the world. It's against everything I believe in. Not to mention I may be a mother some day. I would be devastated if my child was taken from me only to be slaughtered before my eyes."

"That's where we differ, Little Trixie." Bronn says to me. "I'd ask only one question. 'How much?'" I look at him in shock. Then I look to Tyrion. Him and I are feeling the shame shock. Even with this information I can't blame Bronn. His whole life has revolved around doing anything violent for money. Everything revolves around money these days.

The next night, during supper, Cersei came to Tyrion's chambers while Shae was out. What luck. Don't ask me what she was doing. I'm not here to look after a whore. I'm here to look after and protect Tyrion. He asks me to step outside so he can speak with his sister in private. I can barely hear them through the door. They talk about Lord Janos and the fact that their mother died when Tyrion was born. She holds that against him. Cersei then exits Tyrion's chambers and closes the door behind her. She glares at me before walking away.

"Trixie, you can come back in." I hear Tyrion say. I do as he wishes and sit in the chair across from him when he gestures to it. He pushes his plate of food towards me. I look at him in confusion. "Eat." He tells me. "I've lost my apatite."

"What happened?" I ask as I reluctantly start eating the food from his place.

"I don't feel like talking about it." He says looking away from me.

"It must have been something truly awful for you not to confide in me about it." I say.

"Cersei got me thinking about our mother."

"I'm sorry." I say. "You don't have to tell me. It's sort of common knowledge about your birth." I look to the plate in front of me and try to avoid eye contact. We sat in silence for the rest of the night. Bronn ends up escorting Shae to the bed chambers and I leave. I can only hope that everything works out

A/N: I want to thank Jean dwarf. Thank you so much for your reviews. I look forward to reading more.

Also, if anyone would like to leave a review, I would love to read them.


	9. The Hound

A/N: I am so sorry for the coding that was in there. It should all be fixed now. Let me know if it ends up still being messed up. Please enjoy. 😊

Today is another boring day. I stand watch in the outer room while Tyrion does his work in his bed chambers. _shae_ is also in there with him. I hear her shout, but the words she yelled were nothing to worry about. She is going stir crazy being confined to such a small room. I grow happier as she grows more uncomfortable. I know I shouldn't feel that way, but I can't help it. She is bedding the man I love after all.

"Trixie!" I hear Tyrion call through the door. I open the door and walk inside.

"Yes, my lord?" I asks before waiting for him to tell me what he wishes for me to do.

"You can stop calling me that in private. It sounds awful coming from you." He tells me.

"As you wish." I say. "What did you call me in here for?"

"I need you to find a job for Shae. She's getting restless." He tells me. I look over at the whore as he continues. "Something respectable, but still hidden. No kitchens or anything of that ilk."

"I think I have something in mind." I smirk at the whore. "She could be a handmaiden. It is not dirty work, depending on whom she serves. And I know the perfect lady."

"And whom would that be?" Tyrion asks. I snap my head back to look at him.

"I've been talking to The Hound. He has quite a soft spot for Lady Sansa. Only the Gods know why." I tell him. "Perhaps she could use another friend in this horrible place."

"This sounds like a good idea," He says before turning to emShae/em. "What do you think of that?"

"Do I have any choice?" She asks.

"It's either that or the kitchens." I say a little more harsh than I should have. She takes a deep breath before answering.

"Fine."

"Good." Tyrion says.

"She can start tonight." I say. "Sansa is having dinner with the queen regent, Myrcella, and Tommen. I'm sure she'll need help afterwards."

"How do you know of this?" Tyrion asks me.

"You're not the only one with friends in high places, Tyrion." I say with a smile.

"Very well," He says. "You can take her to get suitable clothing and escort her to Lady Sansa's chambers."

"Of course." I say. _shae_ makes her way to the door and I follow her out. I lead her to the room where all the handmaidens gather to get ready for their work. There are a few spare dresses with belts, so emShae/em takes one and gets dressed. Once ready, I lead her to Lady Sansa's bed chambers. I knock on the door and wait for the girl inside to allow us in.

"Come in." She says. I open the door, and let _Shae_ go in before me. I stand in the doorway. "Who are you?" She asks.

"This is Shae, my lady." I tell her.

"Your new handmaiden." _Shae_ finishes her introduction

"I didn't know I needed a new handmaiden." Lady Sansa says. "You're not from here." She points out, hearing the accent.

"No." _Shae_ answers. There is a long pause before Lady Sansa speaks again.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to tell me what to do." _Shae_ answers.

"I shouldn't have to tell you to do things. You should just do them." I look closer at the Stark girl and realize she is holding back tears.

"What things?" _Shae_ asks. I roll my eyes as I answer for the lady.

"Change her linens, wash her clothing, scrub the floor, empty her chamber pot, brush her hair." The whore turns and glares at me. She then storms over to grab the brush from the bedside table. As she goes to start brushing Lady Sansa's hair the girl denies it.

"No."

"She said to brush-" She says only to be cut off.

"Not now." Lady Sansa told her.

"Your chamber pot is empty." _Shae_ says.

"Clean the table." Lady Sansa orders. _Shae_ puts the brush back where she found it then goes to a small table with food. She takes a grape and eats it as she begins to clean the table. "Have you ever been a handmaiden before?"

"Yes." _Shae_ answers. Is she telling the truth? Or is she lying to stay in character?

"For whom?" Lady Sansa asks.

"Lady Zuriff."

"Lady Zuriff?" Lady Sansa and I say at the same time. I have no clue whom that is. Is that a real person?

"Lady Zuriff." _Shae_ confirms her answer as she stops cleaning the table.

"There is no Lady Zuriff in this city." Lady Sansa points out.

"She wasn't in this city." Came the clarification.

"Well, I don't know how they did things in that city, but in this city, handmaidens wait on ladies, not the other way around." Lady Sansa does have a point. "And I don't have time to answer a thousand questions and teach _you_ how to do _your_ job."

"I'm sorry, my lady." I say. "If you wish for her to leave, I can get another handmaiden to help you tonight." I wait for her to tell me her decision.  
"Just brush my hair." She says as she goes to sit down. Shae looks at me and I nod to her before she does as she's told.

"Rest well, my lady." I say before exiting, but I'm stopped by the lady's voice.

"Wait," She says. "I didn't get your name. You remind me a great deal of my little sister." I turn around to look to the Stark girl.

"I am sorry, but I have no name." I tell her. "I was never given one."

"The woman with no name." Lady Sansa whispers. "No wonder you seem so familiar." She smiles. "You stayed in Winterfell a few times." I nod in agreement.

"Yes, my lady. Your father was a very generous man." I tell her. "I'm so sorry for your loss." I tell her as I try to keep my tears from falling.

"Thank you."

"And where is little Arya?" I ask. "Surely she's here." I watch as the girl looks down into her lap.

"I don't know." Lady Sansa says. "She ran away before father was killed." I couldn't help the tear that escaped my eye. I wipe it away before either woman sees it. Sansa truly is alone here.

"I'm sorry." I tell her. "I should be going. Rest well, my lady."

"Wait." She calls again. "Can I call you Nymeria?"

"Why?" I chuckle.

"I feel like I need something to call you." Sansa says.

"No, I mean, why _that_ name?" I ask. "I am no warrior queen."

"You were to Arya." Came the reply. "Some days she would follow father around. 'Where's Nymeria?' She would ask him. That, mixed with 'When's Nymeria coming to visit again?' Sometimes you were all she talked about. She also named her Direwolf Nymeria. She's gone too." The words telling of little Arya's actions make my heart skip a beat and my breath hitch. I've never known anyone to look up to me in that way. The little girl told me of the warrior queen. I knew all the stories of the woman, but I loved how the girl told them. The words she spoke had a sense of excitement and wonder. To have the girl think of me in a similar way is an honor. "The first time she referred to you as such, father was very confused. She then explained that she meant you, and that a great warrior should have a name to match." A smile grows on my face.

"I'd be honored for you to call me Nymeria, Lady Sansa." I tell her. "Though, It would probably be best if we kept that to private settings. Others listening in may get confused. Now, I really should be going."

"Of course." She says. "I hope to see you again soon." I nod to her before exiting the room and heading back to Tyrion's chambers. With emShae/em gone for the night, I don't mind standing guard for Tyrion.

The next day, Tyrion and I start talking on our way to his morning meal. He said that there was someone telling the queen regent about everything he was telling them. He said it's the reason Ned Stark and the hand before him got into trouble.

"I need a way to figure out how to weed out the rat in the small council." He says to me. There is a pause as he thinks up a plan. I know he can think of one on his own, but I offer my idea anyway.

"Why don't you just tell the three of them something different." I say. He looks up at me in slight confusion. "Tell them that they can't tell the queen under any circumstance. If she calls you out on one of the stories you'll know whom ran to tell her." Tyrion stops and looks up at me, and I look down towards him.

"That is brilliant, dear Trixie." He says looking up to me in slight shock. "Now," He says, continuing on his walk to break his fast. "What lie should I tell?" He ponders for a moment. "Ah! something about my dear niece. Perhaps I plan to marry her off. But to whom?"

"Whom would be the best allies?" I ask.

"Hmm. I'll have to think about that." He says as we make it to where he'll break his fast with his family. "I'll think about it while I eat." He tells me. "I'll also bring you something to eat on our way back to my chambers." With that, he heads inside and I stand guard outside the door. A few moments go by before I see someone come down the hallway. A smile grows on my face.

"Good morning, Sandor." I greet him. He looks confused before finally realizing I was speaking to him. He stops by me and we talk for a while. He's actually quite funny. I was almost doubled over in a laughing fit when the door behind me opens.

"What's with all the noise out here?" A feminine voice sounds. I immediately stand up straight and turn to the lovely Cersei.

"I'm so sorry, Your Grace." I say as I look to the ground. I feel I'm not worthy to look upon her. "It won't happen again."

"It better not." She speaks in a stern voice.

"Oh sister, she was just having a lighthearted conversation with The Hound here." Tyrion's voice is heard behind her. She steps out of the way and the little lion can be seen. "There's no harm in a little laughter." He then tosses me an apple. I stumble to catch it, but I manage not to drop it. "Now, she'll be escorting me back to my room. You won't likely be disturbed by her happiness for the rest of the day." He then walks past Cersei and The Hound and I. "Come along, Trixie. Lots to do today." I turn to Cersei. I bow my head even deeper.

"Have a good day, Your Grace." Then I turn to Sandor. "I hope to see you soon." I smile and wave at him as I jog to catch up to Tyrion. I take a bite out of the apple in my hand and sigh.

"Have a good time with _The Hound_?" His voice had an inflection on Sandor's nickname. He said it with such venom.

"What is that?" I ask. "Is that jealousy I hear in your voice, My Lord?" I joke around with him.

"No." He answers, but I know he's lying. "I just don't think that he's the best type of person to be hanging around."

"Oh, and who should I be hanging around?" I ask. "You? Bronn?" I laugh out before taking another bite of the apple. " _Shae_ " I say with the same venom he had. He stops in his tracks and I almost bump into him. "What?" He stays silent a moment, looking at the ground, before speaking.

"Nothing." His tone of voice makes him sound depressed. "Hang out with whoever you want." He then continues down the hallway to his room. I let out a sigh before following the little man. Once there, I make myself comfortable on the balcony and finish my apple.

Tyrion calls for Grand Maester Pycelle to bring him a certain concoction to help him with something. Once he arrives, the old man gives Tyrion a small vile with a blue substance inside. I walk closer to the room and lean on the bannister of the entrance to the balcony as I listen in.

"Oh, thank the Gods." Tyrion says. "I haven't had a proper shit in six days." I have to hold down my laugh. The old man glances at me for a second before replying.

"I've encountered this problem before, my lord." He says. "The stresses of power often have this insalubrious effect. Two drops with water daily." He gives the instruction.

"Right. I'm so grateful to have a man of your vast knowledge and wisdom on my side." Tyrion says before he gestures to the chair behind the old man. "Please."

"Thank you, my lord." The old man accepted the offer. And now the game begins. Tyrion briefly told me what his plan was for today. He wanted to figure out whom was reporting things to the queen regent. Tyrion looks over at m and I walk out onto the balcony area. I look out at the scenery of the city while I stand just outside. The same actions take place with the other small council members, Lord Baelish and Lord Varys. He told Grand Maester Pycelle he was going to broker an alliance with House Martell of Dorne by wedding Princess Myrcella to the youngest son once she comes of age. He told Lord Varys the same thing only replacing 'House Martell of Dorne' with 'Theon Greyjoy'. And the third story he told, to Lord Baelish, was that he would marry Myrcella off to Robin Arryn of the Vale. The only one to ask what was in it for them was Lord Baelish. It was probably because the skinny man would have to broker that specific deal himself.

"Yes, I could sing this song to Lysa. If I cared to. What's in it for me?" The man asks.

"The gratitude of the people of Westeros for helping to end this war." Tyrion tells him. "The adoration of the king for bringing the Vale back into the fold..." He thinks of something that would truly be a benefit to the man. "And Harrenhal."

"Harrenhal is cursed." Lord Baelish says.

"Never took you for a superstitious man." Tyrion points out. "By all means tear it down and rebuild. You'll be able to afford it. I plan to make you Lord of the Riverlands." I am a little shocked that Tyrion would offer that.

"With a single stroke, you'd make me the greatest lords in the realm."

"You served my family well in the matter of the succession." Tyrion explains.

"So did Janos Slynt, and he was given Harrenhal, too." That is true. "Until you snatched it away." It was the right decision, though. That man was just awful.

"I need you to deliver Lysa Arryn." Tyrion says. "I didn't need Janos Slynt." There is a long pause, and I look to the man known as Little Finger. His whole aura just seems wrong to me. It's like he's a snake in wolf's clothing. I know that's not the saying, but there is no sheep ever showing on this man. He always has these piercing eyes that look like they are just looking for his next opportunity to get ahead in life. "It's settled then?" Tyrion breaks the silence and Lord Baelish slightly nods his head. "Good." Tyrion turns away and heads to the small table by the wall with the wine on it. "Oh, and remember-"

"The queen mustn't know." Lord Baelish finishes the sentence and Tyrion smiles before putting his glass down on the table near him and walking further into the room. Little Finger pauses before glancing at me. "I don't think I've introduced myself." He starts to come over to me, but I avoid him by walking into the room away from the balcony.

"I'm sorry, My Lord, but you don't need to know me. I'm nobody important." With that I follow Tyrion's actions and head further into the room.

It doesn't take long for the queen to send for Tyrion. I am interested to know who the rat is in the council. I don't believe it's Varys, but what do I know? I follow Tyrion until we get to the room. He tells me to wait outside, and he goes in. Immediately he's verbally attacked by his sister.

"You monster." I hear her seethe through her teeth. Before Tyrion closes the door our eyes meet. I didn't want him to be in there alone with her. The rest of their conversation was muffled through the door. I hear raised voices and objects smashing on the ground. To be quite honest, It didn't last as long as I thought it would. Everything went quiet after about a minute and I hear the door open. I look down to him and he returns my gaze. He says nothing until we are half way back to his room.

"She said Dorne." He informs me.

"That means Pycelle, right?" I ask in a whisper. He nods and I smile to myself. We get back to his room and he sends out Bronn to find the Grand Maester. Hours later someone bursts into Tyrion's chambers. I get into a fighting stance with my hand on the hilt of my sword. The figure comes through the shadows to the light of the candles lit up around the room and we see it's Lord Baelish.

"I don't appreciate being made a fool of, dwarf." He says in a slightly raised voice before seeing me. He stops short and looks between me and Tyrion. There is a long pause before Tyrion speaks.

"Stand down, my dear." He tells me. "It would be a death sentence for him to try and harm me with you here anyway." I look back at the little Lannister and he looks at me before sliding his gaze to Little Finger. "Isn't that right, Lord Baelish?" I look to the taller man and he slightly nods causing me to relax a bit. I also get a bit closer to the little lord to make sure I will be able to defend him if anything does happen.

"If Myrcella marries the Martell boy, she can't very well marry Robin Arryn, can she?" Baelish asks.

"No, afraid not." Tyrion answers. "Sorry about that."

"And Harrenhal ... I suppose that's off the table as well."

"Yes, I fear so. Sorry about that, too." I look to Tyrion and he has a slight smirk on his face. It's contagious and I can't help but smirk myself.

"Leave me out of your next deception." Lord Baelish states.

"Oh, that's a shame." Tyrion replies. "You were to be the centerpiece of my next deception. My brother Jaime rots in a northern stockade. I would see him released. That's where you come in." When did he plan this? He hasn't talked about this with me. Has he been thinking about this whenever he's silent? Probably. It's not that I hate Jaime, but I'm not fond of him. It would do him some good to be humbled in a stockade for a while.

"Robb Stark will never release the Kingslayer." Little Finger speaks truth.

"No, he won't. But his mother might." I shake my head. What is this plan? Catelyn Stark will never release Jaime. "How would you like to see your beloved Cat again?" We hear footsteps approaching quickly and I look over to the entrance to the room. Bronn appears and I smile a bit.

"Find 'im?" I ask.

"Oh, aye." Bronn answers. "And he has company." He walks farther into the room as he continues. "Filthy old stoat. Almost hate to interrupt."

"No you don't." Tyrion reacts.

"No, I don't." Bronn agrees before walking back to the entrance. I look back to Tyrion. He smiles and puts down the book in his hand before hopping off the bench and going to follow Bronn. I am close behind as we make it to a bed chamber I have never even been close to. I didn't even really now there were rooms down this hallway. Bronn motions to the door one of the tribes men from the Vale and Tyrion just look at me. I shake my head violently. There is no way I will open that door. Bronn rolls his eyes and forces the door open. I hear surprised noises coming from someone inside. Bronn and the tribesman walks in and Tyrion soon follows and leans on the side of the door opening.

"What is the meaning of this?" I hear the Maester ask. "No, please, please." Bronn must be getting the old man out of the bed.

"You disappoint me, Grand Maester." Tyrion says.

"I am your loyal servant." The maester replies.

"So loyal that you told the queen about my plans to send Myrcella to Dorne." Tyrion points out as he walks into the room.

"No!" The old man reacts. "Never! It's a falsehood. I swear it." It's clear he's lying. "It wasn't me. Ah, Varys. It was Varys, the Spider." I couldn't take his accusations so I made my way into the room not caring how decent anyone in the room was.

"Lies." I tell him. He looks up at me and I glare back. "Lord Tyrion told Varys he was giving the princess to the Greyjoys." The old man was surprised. "And he told Lord Baelish he planned to wed her to Robin Arryn." There was a long pause before Tyrion continued.

"I told no one that I was offering her to the Dornish. No one but you."

"The eunuch has spies everywhere." The old man tries to defend. "I wouldn't be surprised if your bodyguard woman was whispering secrets to him." Before I have the chance to react Tyrion reacts for me.

"Cut off his manhood and feed it to the goats." Bronn grabs the maester as the old man panics.

"There are no goats, half man." The tribesman points out.

"Well, make due." Tyrion tells him. The maester begins whimpering as the tribesman gets closer to him, and the old man falls back, sitting on the edge of the bed. "How long have you been spying for my sister?"

"All I did, I did for House Lannister." The old man begins. "Always. Your lord father, ask him. I've always been his servant, since the days of the Mad King." I look to Tyrion in his seat and he thinks for a second before asking me a question.

"Do you like his beard?" I look back to the old man and grin like a madwoman.

"I suppose not, My Lord." I answer.

"What?" I look over to Bronn and he immediately walks up to the old man and grabs the beard before taking out his dagger and slicing it off. the old man whimpers again.

"How many hands have you betrayed, Pycelle?" Tyrion asks as he gets up from his seat. "Eddard Stark? Jon Arryn?"

"Lord Arryn," Pycelle says. "He knew. He knew the truth about the queen. And, well, he planned to act, to tell King Robert."

"So you poisoned him?" Tyrion asks.

"No! Never!" Came the answer.  
"But you let him die, made sure he succumbed!" Tyrion raised his voice.

"Lannister- I always served Lannister."

"Get him out of my sight." He tells Bronn. "Throw him in one of the black cells." Bronn grabs the old man and the tribesman does as well. I step out of the way as they take him out of the room. I watch as Tyrion walks over to the naked woman cowering in the corner. He places a coin on the arm of the chair next to her. He whispers something I couldn't hear over Pycelle's shouting. Tyrion looks to Pycelle finally being dragged out of sight and then turns back to the woman and adding another coin to the first one. With that he walks past me to the door. I look to the woman and smile before bowing my head to her and following Tyrion out of the room. I don't have anything against whores. They're just doing what they need to to get by.

The next day, Varys comes to give us an update on Shae and her new occupation. Tyrion and Varys sit down to a cup of wine and begin their conversation. I'm offered some wine, but I reject it and try to get as far away from this conversation as I can. I make my way to the balcony once again. I suppose it's my escape from my mental stresses.

Tyrion POV

I watch as Trixie walks to the balcony.

"You'll be pleased to know our mutual friend is doing quite well in Lady Sansa's service." Varys speaks, bringing my attention back to him.

"Good." I answer. "One of my better ideas." Of course I did have some help from Trixie.

"And it seems the Grand Maester has found his way into a black cell." I smirk to myself at my victory in weeding out the rat in the small council. "Well played, my Lord Hand. But should I be worried?" He asks. "Janos Slynt, Pycelle... the small council grows smaller every day."

"The council has a reputation for serving past Hands poorly." I tell him. "I don't mean to follow Ned Stark to the grave."

"Power is a curious thing, my lord." He says. "Are you fond of riddles?"

"Why, am I about to hear one?" I ask as I take a sip of wine.

"Three great men sit in a room." He starts. "A king, a priest, and a rich man. Between them stands a common sellsword. Each great man bids the sellsword kill the other two. Who lives, who dies?" I think about the two sellswords I know. Bronn and Trixie are so different. They fight for different reasons. They have different views of the world.

"Depends on the sellsword." I answer.

"Does it?" Varys asks. "He has neither crown nor gold nor favor with the Gods."

"He has a sword, the power of life and death." I argue.

"But if it's swordsmen who rule, why do we pretend kings hold all the power?" He makes a good point. I take another sip of my wine as he continues. "When Ned Stark lost his head, who was truly responsible? Joffrey? The executioner? Or something else?"

"I've decided I don't like riddles." I tell him.

"Power resides where men believe it resides." He says. "It's a trick, a shadow on the wall. And a very small man can cast a very large shadow." I smirk at his words as I look out to the balcony. "She can help you make that shadow, you know." My gaze snaps back to the Spider. "As I've said before, her deep feelings for you can be used to your advantage. It would do you some good to not waste it."

"She is only here to protect me as my bodyguard." I tell him. "I will ask nothing more of her."

"As you wish, my Lord Hand." He replies. "But it could bring you down at some point. Be very careful. Her love could fade quickly with the right reward."

"I don't believe that for a second." I tell him. "I've experienced the kind of love she has for me once before. Nothing could sway me from the feeling. In fact I still had that feeling until I met Trixie. Every time I saw her, even if it were just for a few minutes, it would make me forget about that person I had feelings for before. They were bright times in my life."

"And may I ask why you are with Shae instead of her?" He asks. I take a deep breath before answering him.

"I feel so shallow every time I think of that question." I speak the truth. I tend to just ignore that question. "Trixie and I got closer before I met Shae. I would tell her that I wanted to bed her, and she would blush and say em'not in your dreams, little lion'. /emIt was a nice little game after a while. But when I thought I was going to die in battle I wanted to have one more woman naked in my bed. I knew Trixie wouldn't go for it. I complained to Bronn about it and he brought Shae to me." I took another sip of my wine. Now mu cup is empty. "I promised Shae everything, thinking it wouldn't matter because I would die in the morning."

"But you didn't." Varys points out once again.

"Yes. I sit before you very much alive, and I have two women who love me and who I love in return."

"Who knew you, of all people, would have two women pining for you?" He says. "No offence." He adds quickly.

"None taken." I reply. "I never thought I would ever be experiencing this in my lifetime."

A/N: Woo! Finally another chapter! I am sorry for the long wait, but there are a lot of things going on in my daily life that keep me from getting any writing done. Be patient for further chapters. More long waits are ahead. I am sorry in advance. Also, I love reading comments on my stories. Feel free to comment. Tell me what you think of this chapter or any of the previous ones.


	10. The Little Lion

It's been a couple days and while I was waiting outside Tyrion's chambers Shae comes running down the hall towards me. I grow concerned as she gets closer.

"I need to speak to Tyrion." She says quietly as she comes up to me.

"Why? What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's Lady Sansa." She answers. "She was taken to the throne room and it doesn't feel like it is for something good." Her words make me nervous. I immediately open the door to Tyrion's chamber and both of us barge in.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" He asks us.

"Sansa's in trouble with your nephew." I tell him. "Probably because of her brother." He perks up a bit, but doesn't go to jump up to help. I look over to Shae and she looks to me at that same moment. We may not like each other, but we both have a friendly relationship with Sansa. "Aren't you the one whom is supposed to control him? Isn't that what the Hand of the King is supposed to do?" He sighs before hopping out of his chair.

"Don't mistake my pause for disinterest, Trixie." He says as he walks past me. "I'm trying to think of a way to disperse my nephew's anger." He walks out the door and I quickly follow him with Shae right behind me. By the time we reach the throne room Bronn has joined us. Tyrion tells Shae to wait outside and I open the door for him. Bronn enters after him and I follow him. "What is the meaning of this?" The little Lannister shouts to the large room. I look at all the people in the room and spot Sandor. I glare at him. I know he's the King's knight, but that doesn't mean I can't feel betrayed by him just standing by as Sansa is humiliated in front of everyone present. The whole room is silent now. The only thing you can hear is the sound of our boots as we make our way to poor Sansa on the ground. "What kind of knight beats a helpless girl?" Tyrion seethes. I rush to Sansa and try to give the poor thing some comfort.

"The kind who serves his king, Imp." Ser Meryn seethes back. I glare up at the man as I pull Sansa tighter into me.

"Careful, now." Bronn voices. "We don't want to get blood all over your pretty white cloak."

"Someone get the girl something to cover herself with." Tyrion orders to the room. No one moves until I say something.

"Ser Clegane, thank you for volunteering your own cloak." I call out to him. Sure, it's a bit risky move on my part, but I feel a bit impowered right now. Sandor slowly walks towards us and takes off his cloak to offer to Sansa.

"She is to be your queen." He says to his nephew as I use the cloak to cover the crying Sansa.

"I'm punishing her." Joffrey Says.

"For what crimes?" Tyrion asks. "She did not fight her brother's battle, you half-wit." I would smile at that if I weren't trying to soothe the poor girl held tightly in my arms.

"You can't talk to me like that. The king can do as he likes!" Joffrey retaliates.

"The Mad King did as he liked." Tyrion informs the king. "Has your Uncle Jaime ever told you what happened to him?"

"No one threatens His Grace in the presence of the Kingsguard." Ser Meryn says as he draws his sword and points it to the little lion.

"I'm not threatening the king, ser. I am educating my nephew." Tyrion speaks, his gaze not leaving Joffrey. "Bronn, the next time Ser Meryn speaks, kill him." He orders Bronn before turning to Ser Meryn. "That was a threat. See the difference?" He turns to Sansa and I, slowly coming closer as if she were a cornered animal. He offers her his hand. She looks to me and I nod slightly. She takes his hand and I help her to stand up. We turn to the door and begin walking. "I apologize for my nephew's behavior." He whispers to her. The other ladies in waiting follow us as he continues. "Tell me the truth. Do you want an end to this engagement?"

"I am loyal to King Joffrey, my one true love." She answers with no emotion in her voice. Her words cause me and Tyrion to stop at the door to the throne room as she and her ladies in waiting continue on.

"Lady Stark, you may survive us yet." I nod my head in agreement at his realization as Bronn comes up behind us.

"The little King's backed up." He tells us. "Clogged from balls to brains."

"You think dipping his wick will cure what ails him?" I roll my eyes at Tyrion's words.

"You men think sex is the answer to everything." I huff out.

"I agree, there's no cure for being a cunt." Bronn says. "But the boy's at that age. And he's got nothing to do all day but pick wings off flies. Couldn't hurt to get some of the poison out."

"You men all think the same way, don't you?" I ask as Tyrion walks out of the throne room to get a whore for the king, I'm sure.

"I can't speak for those I don't know, but yes. Most of us think about sex on a daily basis." Bronn answers me. "Maybe if you experienced it, you'd know why." He jokes with me. I punch his shoulder and we have a good laugh as we head out to get something to eat and drink.

After a couple hours the room goes silent as it usually does when a certain someone enters. As my eyes meet Bronn's my brows knit together and I feel my face heat up. Bronn shakes his head to try and convince me not to do what I'm thinking, but I don't care. I get up and storm over to the pathway in front of the man who just entered. I stand there and put my hands on my hips, holding my ground as he comes closer seeming to not care that I'm in his way.

"Hey!" I shout at him. "I need to yell at you because I can't yell at the King!" It's true. If I yelled at the King like I am about to yell at Sandor, my head would be on a pike pretty quickly.

"Piss off." He says as he puts a hand on my shoulder and lightly pushes me out of his way.

"You did not just do that!" I shout. I run ahead of him and stand in his way again. "You did nothing to help her today! I had to force you to offer up your cape!" He seemed to take my shouts well until he yelled back.

"What should I have done, huh?! How am I supposed to go against the king's orders?! I'm supposed to follow his orders, Trixie! I'm not about to be killed for a little girl I barely know!" His words take me off guard his fierceness causes me to flinch back.

"You don't get to call me that anymore." I say just above a whisper so only he can hear it as the whispers from around the room grow in volume. I slowly walk back to the table with Bronn and sit down. I set my elbows on the table and put my head in my hands.

"That went about as well as I expected." Bronn chuckles. I roll my eyes and pick at the left over food on my plate.

Hours later, after dark, I am standing by the inside of the door of Tyrion's chamber as he works at his desk. We reside in comfortable silence until he breaks it.

"Trixie." He says to get my attention. My eyes meet his.

"Yes, Little Lion?" I ask with a smirk. A smile makes it's way to his lips too as he looks to the papers on his desk.

"I missed you calling me that." He says just above a whisper. Then his face falls. "I don't know what to do." My eyebrows knit together and my own smile falls in concern.

"You don't know what to do about what?" I ask as I walk closer to his desk.

"You." He replies as he looks up at me. I stop right in front of his desk.

"I'm confused why you think you need to do something about me." I pause to let him speak, but he stays silent. "If my presence is a distraction, maybe I should just leave."

"NO!" He shouts immediately. Almost cutting my sentence off. His facial expression had a mixture of concern and fear. "You are not a distraction. I just have these feelings that..." He trails off, thinking of a good way to say what he wants to.

"Sounds like I am a distraction." I say. "You are thinking of the feelings you have for me, comparing those feelings to the feelings you have for Shae. It is simple for me to understand that, Tyrion. I'm not stupid." He meets my eyes again. "You don't think I have been trying to get rid of my feelings for you so it's easier for me to leave or be with someone else?"

"I'm sorry."

"Stop." I tell him. "I understood why you took Shae to your bed the first night she was in your life." I glare at him. "She was in _that_ line of business, you believed you wouldn't survive the battle the next day, and you knew I wouldn't give you what you wanted." He let out a breath as I finished my comment. "In fact, that morning I prayed I would die in battle. I hoped I wouldn't have to feel the heartbreak I felt that night for the rest of my life. But I don't regret living. And you shouldn't regret loving both of us. Feelings can't be controlled. All I can do now is support you, so don't let those feelings you have distract you from the job you are supposed to be doing as Hand of the King." He doesn't get a chance to reply as a knock is heard on the door. We look at each other for a second before he breaks eye contact and motions for me to answer the door. I walk over and open the door to see the young Lancel Lannister there. "Greetings, my Lord. May I ask why you're here?" He just looks me up and down and sneers at me before trying to shove past me. I put an arm out, holding onto the door frame to keep him from entering. "I'm sorry, my Lord. I can't let you in unless I know what your purpose here is." I hear footsteps from behind me in the room stop right next to me.

"Ah, Lancel." Tyrion says. "Your visits are too few, cousin. Dear Trixie, please let the boy in." Reluctantly, I let my arm fall and I open the door wide enough for him to walk in. I glare at the boy as I keep my hand on my weapon. I see the boy roll his eyes as he walks inside and I shut the door.

"Her Grace, the queen regent, commands you to release Grand Maester Pycelle." Lancel holds out a rolled piece of parchment to Tyrion. "Here's your warrant."

"So it is." Tyrion says, taking the parchment. "Will you take a cup with me and my bodyguard?" He asks to keep the boy from leaving. Said boy looks my way and I raise my right eyebrow at him. He gulps as he walks further into the room, following Tyrion. I keep my eye on him, though. "I find that mulled wine helps me sleep." He throws the warrant on his desk before heading over to pour himself, Lancel, and I a drink.

"I am here at her Grace's behest, not to drink with you, Imp." Lancel turns around and tries to head towards the door as an involuntary growl escapes my throat at the derogatory term. He's a bit startled by the sound and it stops him in his tracks.

"I wouldn't use such words around me, cousin." Tyrion tells him. "Trixie gets very offended." He turns around to look towards Lancel and me with a couple glasses of wine in his hands. He offers one up to me. "Ladies first." I bow my head and take the cup from his hand.

"Thank you, my Lord." Tyrion then offers the glass in his other hand to Lancel. The boy refuses the cup, and Tyrion shrugs as he begins to drink from the glass.

"If my sister was so concerned for Pycelle, I would have thought she'd come herself." Tyrion points out. "Instead, she sends you. What am I to make of that?"

"I don't care what you make of it," Lancell replies. I move from behind him to sit on the desk in front of the boy and my movement startles him a bit. "So long as you release your prisoner immediately." His voice is a bit shaky as he keeps quickly taking looks my way.

"Trixie, please sit in a chair, my dear. I know your legs must be tired." Tyrion motions to the chair behind his desk. Lancel seems a bit confused at our interaction. "Have you received your instructions directly from Cersei?" The younger Lannister looks from me to the shorter Lannister as he speaks. Tyrion pulls up another chair for himself to sit in. He holds his hand out to me and I hand him the warrant for him to open.

"As I said several times." Lancel answers.

"And you've waited this long to deliver the information?" Tyrion asks as he opens the rolled parchment.

"When the queen regent gives me a command, I carry it out without delay." There is a slight pause as Tyrion reads the parchment.

"Cersei must have great trust in you," He speaks after reading and rolling the parchment back up. "Allowing you into her chamber during the hour of the wolf." I hadn't really thought about that. I look to the boy with curiosity. Has he become the replacement for Ser Jaime?

"The queen regent has a great many responsibilities." The boy replies. "She often works from dusk till dawn."

"She must be very glad to have you helping her from dusk till dawn." Tyrion states. The boy gets closer to the desk where both of us are seated. "Ah, lavender oil." I had smelled it before. I had been trying to place the scent since I met the boy at the door.

"The queen regent's favorite." I pipe up. The boy snaps his head to glare at me.

"How would you know such a thing?" He seethes at me.

"Forgive me, my Lord, but I do have ears." I tell him. "I've heard random bits of information about lots of people in this city."

"She speaks the truth, cousin. Even as a girl she loved the scent." Tyrion corroborates.

"I am a knight!" The young Lannister shouts with a slightly wavy voice.

"An anointed knight, yes." Tyrion agrees. "Tell me, did Cersei have you knighted before or after she took you into her bed?" I had to try hard to keep the wine I have in my mouth. Lancel seems startled and scared. "What? Nothing to say? No more warnings for me, ser?"

"You will withdraw these filthy accusations!" The boy shouts.

"Have you ever given any thought to what King Joffrey will have to say when he finds out you've been bedding his mother?" At Tyrion's words the boys appears to be shocked, and he looks like he's about to faint. I react immediately and put my wine down, stand up, and bring my chair over to him just in time for his knees to let go. He sits in the chair and rubs at his face.

"It's not my fault." The boy retaliates.

"Did she take you against your will?" I ask him. He looks up at me and then over to Tyrion.

"Answer the question." Tyrion says. "Can you not defend yourself, knight?"

"Your own father, Lord Tywin, when I was named the king's squire, he told me to obey her in everything." The boy defends.

"Did he tell you to fuck her, too?" Tyrion asks. Lancel stands up violently.

"I only meant I did as I was bid." He explains.

"Did you hate every minute of it?" I ask him. He glares at me.

"A high place in court, a knighthood, my sister's legs spreading open for you at night." Tyrion continues. "Oh, yes, it must have been terrible. Wait here with Trixie. His Grace will want to hear this." I head to the door to open it for Tyrion as he also makes his way over, but Lancel speaks up to stop us.

"Mercy! Mercy, my Lord!" He shouts out as he falls to his knees before us. "I beg you!"

"Save it for Joffrey." Tyrion tells him. "He loves a good grovel." I open the door as Lancel continues to stop us.

"My Lord, it was your sister's bidding. The queen." Both of us look back at him after I've opened the door all the way. "I'll leave the city at once, I swear."

"No, I think not." Tyrion replies quickly.

"My Lord?" The boy questions.

"You heard me." Tyrion says. "My father told you to obey my sister. Obey her. Stay close to her side. Keep her trust. Pleasure her whenever she requires. No one ever need know as long as you keep faith with me." The boy lifts his gaze up to look at me, and I stay stone faced. I don't want to show any reactions to Tyrion's words and plan with Lancel. The boy returns his gaze to Tyrion as he continues to speak. "I want to know what Cersei is doing, where she goes, who she sees, what they talk of, everything. And you will tell me."

"Yes, my Lord, I will." Lancel answers with a shake in his voice. "I swear it, as you command." Tyrion claps, breaking the heavy mood in the room.

"Oh, rise, rise." Tyrion says in a lighter tone of voice as he pats the boy on the shoulders. "Let us drink to our understanding." He grabs his cup of wine, but looks for another cup for Lancel. "Oh, you don't have a cup. Oh, well." A smile grows on my face as Lancel stands up and exits. "Smile, cousin. My sister is a beautiful woman." The boy stops for a moment just outside the doorway. "And it's all for the good of the realm. Go back and tell her that I beg her forgiveness, that I want no more conflict between us and that henceforth I shall do nothing without her consent."

"But her demands." Lancel speaks up.

"Oh," He glances back at the scroll on his desk. "I'll give her Pycelle."

"You will?" The boy asks.

"Yes, I'll release him in the morning. Cersei can keep him as a pet if she wants, but I will not have him on the council. I could swear that I had not harmed a single hair on his head, but that would not, strictly speaking, be true." I smile as Tyrion turns away from the doorway and I shut the door, not waiting for Lancel's response to those words. After a few moments, I walk over to his desk and grab my cup of wine. I down the rest of it before gently placing it back down. I look to Tyrion and he has a look of awe on his features. "I'm so lucky to have someone like you in my life." I chuckle at his words as I take my place back at my post by the door.

"I feel I'm luckier, Little Lion." I say. He looks at me with a scrunched brow.

"How so?" He asks.

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be in King's Landing."

"Some would say that is not a lucky thing." He replies.

"I would not have such deep feelings for someone." I say, referring to him.

"Though, it is unlucky that I am with another." He replies again.

"And I would surely still have no name." I finish my reasons, and I see him smile at my words warmly. He can't spin that reason now can he? The rest of the night we spend in silence and trade glances until Bronn replaces me for the watch as Tyrion's bodyguard. I make my way to my bedchambers and spend the rest of my waking minutes thinking of Tyrion and a future that could not possibly come true.

A/N: Hey everyone, I am so sorry there is so much time between chapters. I can't promise anything right now, but I will try harder to continue as many of my stories as I can.


End file.
